Thalico y Afrodita
by camisole
Summary: Cuando las cazadoras llegan al campamento mestizo muchas cosas ocurren, una búsqueda, Thalico, Percabeth y por supuesto Afrodita
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: ni la historia ni PJ me pertenecen son de Kris-Grace y rick riordan yosolo continuo la historia

Resumen:Cuando las cazadoras llegan al campamento mestizo muchas cosas ocurren ,una busqueda,thalico ,percabeth y por supuesto afrodita

* * *

**Punto de vista de Thalia**

Artemisa tenía que tratar unos asuntos en el Olimpo (tenia que hacer entrar en razón a Zeus y Poseidón porque últimamente demasiadas catástrofes naturales asolaban el mundo, y estaban muriendo demasiados mortales), por lo que, mientras tanto, las cazadoras estaríamos en el campamento mestizo. Yo estaba nerviosa por ver a Annabeth, Percy, Grover y los demás campistas a pesar de que a las cazadoras no les gustaba en exceso el campamento.

Aunque a Artemisa no le hacía mucha gracia tener que pedirle otra vez a su hermano que nos llevase hasta el campamento vimos el Maserati de Apolo acercándose a lo lejos a la playa donde habíamos acampado. Instintivamente fui apartando la mirada a medida que se acercaba. Después de aparcar fue a hablar con su hermana.

- ¿Qué tal, hermanita?- Pregunto el dios del Sol, con el aspecto de un despreocupado joven de 17 años.

- Apolo, si recurro a ti es porque no había otra posibilidad, así que tranquilito. Y no sé cuantas veces te lo tengo que repetir, no soy tu "hermanita", ¡Nacimos a la vez!- Le dijo Artemisa a su hermano como si de un niño pequeño se tratase. Apolo hizo un gesto despectivo con la mano.

- Yo también te he echado de menos, hermanita.- Artemisa puso los ojos en blanco y Apolo se giro hacia las cazadoras buscando alguna cara conocida hasta que fijo sus ojos en mi.- Hey, si es Thalia Grace, hija de Zeus, ¿Como llevas la inmortalidad y esas cosas?

- Bien, señor.- Aunque tuviese el aspecto de un joven de 17 años seguía siendo un dios.

- Bueno yo me voy al Olimpo, por favor, no te entretengas.

- Por supuesto, hermanita. Pero para llevaros tengo una condición.- Artemisa resoplo y se giro hacia su hermano.

-¿Qué quieres?- Pregunto con voz cansada.

-Tiene que conducir la señorita Thalia.- Me ruborice y se oyeron varias protestas de las cazadoras, todavía se acordaban del último viaje.

- No creo que sea una buena idea, la ultima vez casi carbonizo un pueblo de Nueva Inglaterra.- Le dije con preocupación.

- Thalia te pido como un favor personal a mí, para que acabe ya esto, por favor.- Me pidió con voz cansada

- Si, mi señora.

- Pues perfecto. Todas adentro.- Dijo Apolo señalando a un bus escolar que ahora remplazaba al Maserati.

Yo entre la última, Apolo me toco el hombro y me guiño un ojo.

- Vamos allá, seguro que lo haces bien, eres la hija del dios de los cielos. ¿Te acuerdas de cómo funcionaba este cacharro?

- Sí, señor.- Le dije intentando no marearme en el asiento del conductor.

- Thalia ya no está Artemisa, puedes llamarme Apolo. Ahora arranca.

- Si, Apolo.- Y aferrada al volante como si de ello dependiese mi vida arranque el motor.

Después de un terrorífico viaje de 15 minutos, estaba claro que algunas ciudades habían pasado una gran ola de calor que atribuirían al cambio climático. Cuando por fin veía a lo lejos el campamento mestizo estaba tan emocionada que se me olvido ir frenando hasta que Apolo grito "¡Frena, nos vas a matar a todos!". Entonces frene de lleno hice un siniestro con el autobús y me estrelle inevitablemente con mi pino.

Entonces como si de una azafata se tratase Apolo dijo:

-Muy bien pasajeros ya hemos llegado a nuestro destino, por favor salgan uno a uno del vehículo de manera tranquila y ordenada.- Dicho esto las puertas se abrieron y las cazadoras salieron en tropel del bus.

Yo baje la última y Apolo me dijo sonriendo antes de irse:

-Para lo próxima vez seguro que me superas.- Yo estaba rezando a los dioses porque no hubiese una próxima vez, cuando Apolo dijo antes de esfumarse.- Nos volveremos a ver.

Dado que eso te lo decía el dios que podía ver el futuro le creí, aunque sus palabras me desconcertaron.

-¡Thalia!- Oí gritar a una voz que conocía muy bien. Me gire y la vi.

-¡Annabeth!- Media unos cuantos centímetros más que yo, uno de los problemas de la inmortalidad, llevaba su pelo rubio recogido en una coleta y iba con una camiseta del campamento y unos pantalones cortos vaqueros. Venia corriendo hacia mí y detrás le seguí algo rezagado Percy que tenía una cara más bien somnolienta. Annabeth y yo nos abrazamos y cuando nos soltamos Percy dijo:

-En serio tenéis que hacer tanto ruido, tengo sueño.- Entonces Annabeth le dio una colleja.

-Hace 2 años que no vemos a Thalia, cerebro de algas.

-¿Bueno y no puede venir a otra hora?- Annabeth y yo pusimos los ojos en blanco a la vez y nos reímos.

-¿Pasa algo por aquí?- Pregunto una oscura figura que apareció de detrás del pino.

-Hombre, si es la persona más alegre que conozco, Nico di Angelo, hijo de Hades.- Dijo Percy. Si no hubiese estado riéndome me hubiese quedado con la boca abierta, Nico di Angelo tenía el pelo negro despeinado y sedoso, llevaba una camiseta negra que ponía "DANGER: Hijo de Hades" Unos pantalones vaqueros negros, y unas Converse a juego.- Nico, esta es Thalia Grace, hija de Zeus.

Él le miro y le pregunto:

-¿Cara pino?- Le dirigí una mirada de irritación a Percy.

-Oh, gracias, Percy. Ya veo que le has hablado de mi.- Annabeth le dio una segunda colleja cuando Percy se empezó a reír y murmuro algo como "Cerebro de algas". De repente le empecé a dar vueltas a su apellido y le saque un parecido.

-Di Angelo... de que me suena... ¡Ya se! Tú eres Nico di Angelo el hermano pequeño de Bianca.- En ese momento me di cuenta de lo estúpida que soy, no creo que le haga mucha gracia que, una cazadora precisamente, le recuerde su hermana muerta. Por su cara paso una mirada sombría.

-Si soy yo, bueno tengo que irme a... el muro de escalada.- Después de mi gran cagada no pare de mirarle mientras se iba, hasta que Percy me pregunto:

-Thalia, ¿Necesitas pegamento?- Mire a Percy como si estuviese loco (cosa que no descarto).

- Percy, ¿De qué demonios hablas?

-No, lo decía para pegarte la mandíbula que se te ha caído al entrar Nico.- Entonces él se empezó a reír y yo me ruborice.

-Oh, como diciendo que te gusta Nico.- Añadió Annabeth. No saben donde se han metido. Nadie se mete con Thalia Grace.

-Me sorprende más otra cosa Percy.- Annabeth y él me miraron expectantes.- ¿Como es que Percy Jackson, el Salvador del Olimpo, el guerrero invencible, el hijo de Poseidón, no es lo suficientemente valiente como para pedirle salir a una hija de Atenea?- Acto seguido Percy y Annabeth se sonrojan hasta la raíz y Percy empieza a balbucear.

-Bueno... yo... no...- Y poco a poco empieza a retroceder hasta que sale corriendo. Entonces suelto mi risa triunfal.

- Esto lo demuestra. Nadie, repito nadie, se mete con la gran Thalia, hija de Zeus.- Y de fondo como si me padre me hubiese escuchado se oye un rayo de satisfacción.

-¿Y cómo es que a la gran Thalia, le gusta un hijo de Hades?- Inquirió Annabeth. Empecé a balbucear estúpidamente como Percy, ¿donde estaba mi grandioso sarcasmo natural?- Además se queda sin palabras, creí que no viviría para ver este día

-Bueno yo tengo que ir a ver a las cazadoras, además creo que tienes ganas de ver a Percy.- Dije alejándome con Annabeth pisándome los pies.

-No tantas como tú a Nico.

- Voy a necesitar flechas

-¡Thalia y Nico!

- Muchas flechas.

-¡Thalia di Angelo!

-También unos cuantos puñales.

-Oh, espera, ya lo tengo, Thalico.

-Cállate, Percabeth!

Cuando por fin conseguí librarme de Annabeth (lo cual no fue nada fácil), les di instrucciones a las cazadoras para que dejasen todo el equipaje en la cabina de Artemisa y que yo dormiría en la de Zeus, entonces di unas cuantas reglas:

-Haber escuchad todas: Primero, sé que hay chicos por aquí lo cual os incomoda, pero ellos no tienen la culpa así que si queréis pegarlos esperad al partido de capturar la bandera. Segundo, ya se lo estúpidas que son las hijas de Afrodita pero, por favor, ya sabéis que sois mejor que ellas, por lo que os pido que no haya contacto físico, lo que viene siendo que no les den de ostias. Y tercero, podéis usar todas las instalaciones. Y si os doy este rollo es para que luego no haya preguntas y tal... bueno... pues... alguna pregunta?- Se oyeron bastantes quejas sobre no poder pegar pero se conformaron. No hubo ninguna pregunta por lo que di la charla por finalizada.

Cuando salí de la cabina me di cuenta de que se habían añadido muchas cabinas nuevas, pase por la mía para ponerme la ropa que llevaba cuando no era la lugarteniente de Artemisa. Mi camiseta morado oscuro que ponía "high voltage", pantalones negros y Converse negro. Después de quitarme el peso de las cazadoras encima decidí ir a ver a Annabeth. Pero al llegar a la cabaña de Atenea solo había un hermano de Annabeth, Malcom.

-Hey Malcom, ¿donde está Annabeth?- Le pregunte, aunque tenía una ligera idea.

-Ah, hola Thalia, no sabía que habías llegado. - Luego recordó mi pregunta y puso mala cara.- Supongo que estará donde siempre, en la cabina del erizo de mar.

Mis sospechas eran acertadas y cuando ya estaba llegando a la cabina de Poseidón me pare y mi diabólica mente pensó que era mejor espiar y pillarles in fraganti. Me dirigí a la ventana y pude ver a los dos sentados en la cama riéndose.

-...en serio no me puedo creer que a Thalia le guste Nico.- Dijo Percy pasándose la mano por el pelo. Note que mis mejillas tomaban color.

-A mi me parece que hacen buena pareja con todo ese rollo punk-emo y tal.- Le respondió Annabeth poniendo su mano en la pierna de él.

-Ya pero imagínate si se enterasen Zeus y Hades, Nico se convertiría en pollo frito y Thalia en comida para Cerbero.- Annabeth se río y Percy le aparto un mechón de la cara, me daban arcadas de solo verlos.

-Ya debe gustarles el rollo en plan amor prohibido, como lo de Poseidón y Atenea.- Le dijo Annabeth.

-Si, como nuestros padres, pero, nosotros no...- Y cuando me quise dar cuenta sus labios estaban a centímetros, entonces, como buena hija de Zeus que soy, cuando sus labios se tocaron les dio una descarga eléctrica. Atenea me debía una y papá debía de estar muy orgulloso.

-¡Au! ¡THALIA!- Como sabia que me habían descubierto me reí abiertamente. Entonces alguien abrió la ventana y un chorro de agua salió disparado hacia mí pero lo esquive. Y en su lugar apareció una Annabeth roja y muy enfadada.

-¡Thalia! ¿Por qué has hecho eso?

-¿El día de los Santos Inocentes?- Sugerí sin parar de reír.

-¡Estamos en Agosto!- Y como sabía que no tendría otra oportunidad antes de que Percy atacase de nuevo eche a correr hasta el campo de tiro con arco donde decidí a parar a lanzar unas cuantas diana cuando vi a una cazadora con su arco apuntando directamente a un hijo de Apolo, por lo que decidí intervenir.

-Perdón, yo no sabía que eras una cazadora.- Le dijo el pobre chaval que únicamente llevaba un arco pero se le habían caído todas la flechas. Cuando me vio me lanzo miradas suplicantes.

-Sarah, ¿Que está pasando?- Ella le lanzo una última mirada envenenada al chaval y se giro hacia mí. Sarah estaba en las cazadoras hace mucho más tiempo que yo, tenía el pelo azabache recogido en un moño y tenía unos ojos avellanas, era mi mejor tiradora.

-Thalia, este inepto a intentado acercarse a mí con un carácter lujurioso.- El chaval se giro hacia ella sin entender nada.

-Mentira, yo solo quería intentar ligar, no sabía que era una cazadora.- Me reí del pobre chaval.

-Sarah, déjale en paz, es un hijo de Apolo.- Eso justificaba algo su comportamiento, Sarah le apunto una última vez con su arco y se giro hacia la diana. Ayude al crío a levantarse.- La próxima vez puede que no tengas tanta suerte, así que te recomendó que vayas con cuidado. Se ha quedado con tu cara.

Después de la disputa con Sarah oí el aviso para ir a cenar. Iba a ir a sentarme en la solitaria mesa de Zeus cuando vi a Nico di Angelo caminando hacia la mesa de Hades. Pero entre él y yo se interpuso una hija de Afrodita con los puños apretados y una cazadora riéndose de ella, entonces vi a Annabeth y le pregunte si se podía hacer cargo de ellos, iba a preguntarme porque pero siguió mi mirada y vio la razón.

-Anda, vete con tu ángel de la muerte. Pero me debes una.- Dijo con una malévola sonrisa mientras me dirigía hacia Nico.

-He, Nico.- El se giro hacia mí al principio sonrió.

-Hola Thalia.

-Yo... venía a disculparme por lo de Bianca. A veces se me olvida comportarme, lo siento.- El puso una media sonrisa enigmática.

-No es tu culpa, a veces me gustaría saber ser un hijo de Hades. Además, seguro que fue lo primero que te sonó de mí. Cuando me conociste yo era un mocoso de 10 años. Además tienes cosas más importantes en las que pensar, eres Thalia Grace, hija de Zeus y lugarteniente de Artemisa.- Hubo un incomodo silencio hasta que los dos miramos fijamente lo mismo. A Percy y Annabeth coqueteando, como de costumbre, pero sin reconocer que se gustan.

-Te juro que odio verlos coquetear todo el día, me estresa.- Dijo Nico rompiendo el hielo.

-Yo también, me dan arcadas solo de verlos.- Nos reímos.- Deberíamos de juntarlos nosotros, hará que al menos lo reconociese.- El me miro extrañado.

-Pensaba que eras Thalia Grace, hija de Zeus. No Thalia Grace, hija de Afrodita.- Le di un puñetazo en el brazo y se río.

-Que conste que yo haga esto por ellos; Annabeth es como una hermana para mi, y Percy es mi primo.

-Lo sé, Percy también es mi primo y desde que esta con Annabeth en ese plan no me hace ni caso.- Entonces para romper el buen ambiente con Nico llegaron Lily, hija de Hécate, y dos gemelas, hijas de Némesis, Martha y Helen. Que iban maquilladas de tal modo que parecían unas estúpidas aspirantes a una Barbie Oscura.

-Hola Nico, ¿que tal? ¿Has estado haciendo deporte?- También debían de tener el mismo cerebro que una Barbie de plástico.

-Bueno, Nico, veo que ha llegado tu club de fans así que ya seguiremos hablando de lo de Percabeth más tarde.- Y me gire para irme a mí mesa, hasta que escuche el comentario de esa arpía de Lily:

-Nico, ¿Para que andar por ahí con Pikachu?, ven con nosotras.- Me gire hacia esa zorra de Lily roja de rabia.

-¿Como me has llamado?

-Pikachu, feo, gordo y de vez en cuando suelta alguna chispa.

-Yo pensaba que Pikachu era poderoso, leal y muy mono.- Cuando Nico se dio cuenta de que lo había pensado en voz alta se puso tan rojo como yo.

Poderoso, leal y mono. Todavía no me había podido creer que hubiese dicho eso. Me regocije de las aspirantes (así es como iba a llamarlas), antes de que pudiese intentar arreglarlo trono una voz:

-Campistas todos a comer, antes que nada debo de dar unos avisos.- Dijo Quirón.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: ni la historia ni PJ me pertenecen son de Kris-Grace y rick riordan yosolo continuo la historia

Resumen:Cuando las cazadoras llegan al campamento mestizo muchas cosas ocurren ,una busqueda,thalico ,percabeth y por supuesto afrodita

* * *

**Punto de vista de Nico**

Cuando acabe de expresarme en voz alta me di una bofetada mental. ¿Nico a que juegas? Me pregunte a mí mismo. Ella era una cazadora, estaba prohibido. Por mucho que mi padre fuese uno de los tres grandes me pondría en contra a Artemisa que me convertiría en un animal y Zeus me freiría con un rayo, decidí apartar esos desagradables pensamientos y escuchar a Quirón.

-Como ya habréis notado están de visita las cazadoras de Artemisa, quienes son bienvenidas a nuestro campamento.- Hubieron unos aplausos más bien escasos y no demasiado entusiastas.- Como todos sabéis mañana es viernes y será lugar de jugar nuestro típico partido de atrapar la bandera con las cazadoras.- Esa propuesta ya tuvo una mejor acogida.- Ahora disfrutad de la comida.

Empecé a comerme mi filete con patatas, hubo un momento en el que había un colapso de comida en mi boca y casi me atraganto. Bebí agua y tosí, cuando levante la vista vi a Thalia riéndose, cuando vio que la miraba y nuestras miradas se cruzaron hubo un rumor mutuo y ambos miramos rápidamente a nuestra comida. Cuando acabe de comer me sentí muy cansado por lo que decidí ir a mi solitaria cabina.

Desde que había visto a Thalia notaba que algo había cambiado en mí. Me mire al espejo. Vi mi reflejo, el de un adolescente de quince años, casi dieciséis, de tez olivácea, con el pelo azabache despeinado y pinta de ser punk, él mismo que por la mañana. Pero había algo distinto ¿El qué? _Ah, el amor_, suspiro una voz en mi cabeza. Oh Dioses me estoy volviendo loco. _No, soy Afrodita._Más delirios, debería de ir a hablar con Quirón. _En serio, soy una Diosa. Sé hacer estas cosas._¿Y para que iba a estar en mi cabeza una diosa? _A ver niño, ¿de qué soy diosa?_Del amor. ¿Y? _No me estás haciendo nada fácil esto. A ver si esto te ayuda._Y de la nada apareció en mi mente la imagen de Thalia riéndose durante la comida. Me gustaba su risa, no era estridente, ni tonta como la de las hijas de Afrodita. _¡Eh! Esas son mis hijas._Por un momento me había olvidado de esa molesta voz en mi cabeza. Me acorde de que me había enviado la imagen de Thalia cuando le pregunte qué estaba haciendo en mi mente. _Oh, qué bonito, amor a primera vista. Después de Percy y Annabeth es a lo que más enganchada estoy. Como me gusta lo prohibido ya verás cuando se entere Artemisa, ¡a ver quién es ahora la tonta superficial! _Me ruborice pero decidí que ya estaba harto de escuchar la voz de Afrodita en mi cabeza, así que cogí mi iPod y me perdí en "Paradise city" mientras dormía, aunque antes de vencerme del todo con Morfeo oí una lejana risa malévola, Afrodita.

Soñé que estaba en una tienda de discos antiguos. Había vinilos por todo lados, de rock, de pop, de metal; había para todos los gustos; me pare a examinar uno que había en la pared, una edición remasterizada de "The Ramones" pero manteniendo la misma portada. Iba a cogerlo cuando alguien poso su mano en el disco a la vez que la mía.

-¡Eh, lo vi yo primero, idiota!- Dijimos al unísono.

Entonces nos giramos y la vi, era Thalia. Y en la tienda empezó a resonar _Just the way you are_de Bruno Mars. Le mire y me fije por primera vez en cada facción de su rostro. Sus ojos eran de un azul eléctrico incomparable, más claros que el azul de una tormenta, pero, más oscuros que el del mar en verano. Los mire un instante que podrían haber sido horas. Su pelo sedoso del color de una noche clara le caía perfectamente sobre los hombros sin que lo pretendiese, y me apeteció quitarle un mechón de la cara, aun que solo fuese por un segundo tan siquiera.

Al verme poco a poco se fue formando una sonrisa en su rostro. Parecía que le había pedido permiso a la luna para que su sonrisa fuese la única iluminase esa noche el mundo y sus labios eran simplemente increíbles aunque su sonrisa lo eclipsase todo. Hacía que todo lo que había a nuestro alrededor pasase a segundo plano.

-Hola, estas...- Intente buscar una palabra que pudiese captar todo su rostro.-... increíble.- Ella se rió, me encantaba su risa, era... natural, cristalina.- Me gusta tu risa.- Me miro como si estuviese loco y probablemente sería cierto.

-Odio mi risa, me parece tonta.- Ahora era yo quien le miraba como si estuviese loca, pero desvié mi mirada hacia la pared.

-A mi me encanta.- Me entristecía que no viese las cosas como las veía yo. Entonces volví mí vista hacia ella, y pensé que no había nada que quisiese cambiar de ella. Ella me miro directamente a los ojos y yo fui aproximando mis labios a los suyos y nos besamos. Había besado a otra chicas antes pero eso era... distinto, al tocarse nuestros labios sentí una electricidad por todo mi cuerpo, no fue una electricidad desagradable, fue una sensación agradable, única. Nos separamos y tuve que parar para respirar.

-Thalia...-Pero empecé a oír otra voz era más grave era la de un chico llamándome.

Entonces volví a la realidad, estaba en mi oscura habitación, tumbado en la cama con Percy agitándome el hombro y la luz del sol martirizando mis ojos.

-Nico, Nico, va despierta.- No sé porque estaba ahí, pero Percy no podía salir impugne después de haberme despertado del mejor sueño de mi vida.

-Percy, como no te vayas ahora mismo de aquí y consiga retomar el sueño que estaba teniendo te voy a mandar directamente al Tártaro.- Le dije tapándome del todo con mi manta, ignorándolo.

- Vamos Nico, hay que ir a entrenar para poder ganar a las cazadoras, está siendo cuestionado mi honor, bueno... y que si no gano Thalia se reirá de mi, y no queremos que eso ocurra.- Como vio que por esas no iba a salir busco otra estrategia.- ¿Qué estabas soñando con Thalia? Siento haberte despertado.

Me revolví rojo como un tomate entre las mantas para ver a Percy que se estaba riendo desafiante, me volví hacia él con mi mejor mirada de hijo de Hades.

-Percy Jackson nunca te metas con un hijo de Hades, y antes de que llame a un perro del infierno y te arranque la cabeza de un mordisco, vete, y déjame en paz.-Percy se volvió hacia la puerta mientras hablaba.

-U que miedo, un hijo de Hades me amenaza. No sé cómo voy a tener miedo a alguien que babea en sueños mientras balbucea "Thalia".- Dijo mirándome burlonamente antes de salir. Me vestí y salí corriendo detrás de él pero él era demasiado rápido, así que decidí mandar a un guerrero-esqueleto a hacer el trabajo sucio. Lo cazo en segundos y lo inmovilizo en el suelo. Me agache para que pudiésemos vernos cara a cara.

-Nunca, repito, nunca, nadie sabrá jamás lo que has visto, porque quizás empiezas a notar que cierta diosa de la sabiduría busca tu desgracia. Yo también he visto muchas cosas.- Se sonrojo y yo mande al esqueleto que se retirase, hizo una reverencia y volvió como había venido. Mire a Percy mientras se levantaba y se sacudía la ropa.

-Que sepas que tienes muy mal despertar.- Nos reímos los dos y decidí ir a entrenar con él para que me dejase en paz y no tener más visitas inesperadas.

Percy me había ganado con la espada, cosa a la que no le di mucha importancia ya que era el mejor espadachín del campamento. Me fui a mi cabina y me duche. Cuando acabe de vestirme vi a Thalia esperando en la puerta de mi cabina. La vi y sonreí, después me acorde de mi sueño y me sonroje, al parecer ella también sin motivo aparente y los dos nos sentimos bastantes cohibidos.

-Hola, venia para que pensásemos alguna idea sobre lo de Percy y Annabeth.- Le mire extrañado.- ¿Que pasa?

-No, nada, me preguntaba cuanto durara tu etapa Afrodita.- Me pego un puñetazo y me miro.

-Deja de decir estupideces y piensa.- Nos quedamos sentados pensando encima de mi cama hasta que se me ocurrió algo.- ¿Por cierto dónde estabas?

-Percy me obligo a ir a entrenar para el captura la bandera, dijo que no quería perder "su alma y honor" contra ti.

-Cuando le veas dile que hace mucho que perdió eso.- Me reí y me dijo.- Ahora a pensar.

-Podríamos obligarles a confesarlo jugando a verdad o atrevimiento.- Mis ojos oscuros se encontraron con la electricidad de los suyos y sentí que volvía estar en mi sueño.

-Buena idea, pero no podemos proponérselo nosotros seria sospechoso y además la hijas de Afrodita se pasarían mucho con ellos.- La verdad es que si, no me gustaría estar en el lugar de Percy.

-Pues a mí no se me ocurren más cosas.- Nos quedamos en silencio un rato mirándonos fijamente, entonces uno humo rosa salió de la y en mis manos cayó una tarjeta de visita, lo leí aunque mi dislexia nunca lo pone fácil, creo que ponía:

_Afrodita, diosa del Amor_

_Empire State, piso 600_

_Tel.658953742_

-¿Soy yo, o una diosa nos ha mandado una tarjeta de visita?- Me pregunto mientras examinaba la tarjetita cuidadosamente, como si la tinta rosa le pudiese quemar la piel.

- Bueno espero que este humo se vaya.- Dije moviendo mi mano entre el humo. Entonces Thalia se giro y cuando se volvió hacia mi tenía una caja rosa entre sus manos.

-Me parece que nos ha dejado un regalito.- Le quito el papel de regalo rosa y saco una caja de madera en la que por afuera había grabado en la madera un corazón atravesado por una flecha y debajo ponía: Flechas de Eros.

-¿Quién diablos es Eros?- Le pregunte harto de no entender que tramaba Afrodita.

-Eros es, por así decirlo, el dios menor del amor y los enamorados, es hijo de Ares y Afrodita, se dice que sus flechas te hacen expresar tu amor hacia la persona de la que está enamorada de una forma muy… pasional.- Dijo Thalia, mirando la caja con desconfianza.

-Venga, ábrela.- Le dije cansado de esperar, me miro como si estuviese loco, claro cómo iba a coger una cazadora de Artemisa algo relacionado con el amor, resople y agarre la caja. La abrí, había dentro una única flecha, era dorada y la punta era de plata, al final de la flecha en vez de haber plumas había un corazón rosa pálido. La cogí y la vi a contraluz, ponía "no juegues con el amor".

-Déjame ver eso, y ten cuidado, todo esto puede ser una trampa de Afrodita.- Le pase cuidadosamente la flecha y me puse a mirar el interior de la caja y había una tarjeta que antes no había visto, estaba escrita a mano con la misma letra que a tarjeta de visita y con la tinta rosa de antes. Ponía algo así como:

Para Nico y Thalia,

Hola chicos, ¿Cómo os va y tal? (aunque ya lo sé, soy una diosa, lo veo todo). Bueno espero que utilicéis bien mi regalo. Sé que sabréis cuando será el momento oportuno de usarlo. Lo estáis haciendo muy bien, y si conseguís juntar a Percy y Annabeth os compensare.

Un beso,

Afrodita

Después de leer la nota de Afrodita me fije en que la tinta olía a rosas, era como si hubiesen cogido un ramo de rosas y las hubiesen convertido en tinta. ¡Olía tan bien! Pero antes de que me hubiese podido acercar más para oler la carta Thalia me la quito de las manos.

-Apártate de esta magia oscura de Afrodita.- Examino la carta y después la metió dentro de la caja de madera junto con la flecha.- Será mejor que la guarde yo.

-¿Y cómo es que a una diosa le importan tanto unos semidioses?- Le pregunte extrañado de que nos pongan tanta ayuda divina.

-Oh, todo cambia cuando se trata de Percy y Annabeth. Lo sé porque tengo que acudir con Artemisa normalmente a las reuniones de los dioses y media hora se dedican a debatir si Percy y Annabeth deberían salir o no, es insufrible.- Dijo resoplando como si volviese a estar ahí.

-Bueno pues esperemos que Afrodita sepa lo que hace. Aish, cuanto trabajo dan Percy y Annabeth.- Nos reímos y nos miramos. Estábamos en el borde de la cama uno al lado del otro.

-Ah, Afrodita y su magia maligna, te despistas y ya te ha atrapado. Incluso la propia Artemisa cayó en su trampa, o al menos eso dicen.- Entonces decidimos sin palabras tumbarnos en la cama, su pelo me acariciaba la cara, su pelo olía a menta, a bosques.- Supongo que un hijo de Hades no habrá caído en semejante trampa ¿no?

Tenía una ceja alzada, interrogante. ¿Qué responderle si ni siquiera lo sabía yo?, la mire y sabia que todavía no estaba hablando en serio. Por lo que decidí seguirle el juego.

-¿Y Thalia Grace, la hija de Zeus, ha caído en esa trampa?- Ahora era yo el que alzaba una ceja.

-Bueno…- Me miraba con una sonrisa extraña, traviesa.-… habría que comprobarlo.

Yo también sonreía. Puse mi mano sobre su cabeza, acariciando su pelo azabache, nos fuimos acercando el uno al otro, entonces se paró en seco y me pregunto.

-¿Quién te dice que tengo que comprobarlo contigo?- Dijo con sorna, sonreí y le puse mis labio rozando su oído.

-¿Quizá por esto?- Justo cuando lo iba a averiguar se oyó que alguien llamaba a la puerta. Thalia y yo volvimos al mundo real, donde ella era una cazadora y yo un hijo de Hades. Nos separamos y le dirigí una mirada de disculpa.

-¡Nico! ¡Siento lo de esta mañana venga ábreme! Prometo que no te tocare las narices. Sé que estas ahí.- Gritaba Percy al otro lado de la puerta. ¿No podía dejarme en paz ni dos horas?- Venga, acabo de repasar la estrategia para el captura la bandera con Annabeth. Vengo para que me digas que te parece, a menos que este ahí Thalia…- Creo que Percy fue capaz de captar ese silencio.-…Oh, dioses, está ahí Thalia.

Me calle sin saber que decir, Thalia y nos miramos, Percy seguía aporreando la puerta, como no le abriese pronto iba a abrir la puerta.

-Sal por la ventana.- Dije señalando la ventana que había en mi habitación. Ella negó con la cabeza.

-No soy un ladrón, no tengo que salir por una ventana.- Dijo clavando los pies en el suelo.

-Haber, Percy está ahí fuera, y como sepa que estas aquí sola conmigo no me va a dejar respirar, y lo cual nos lleva que se lo va a contar a Annabeth y además de a mi te va a molestar a ti.- La idea de Annabeth persiguiéndola por el campamento le horrorizo por lo que se dirigió a la ventana. Intento abrirla pero estaba atascada.

-¡Mierda!- Me puse a pensar y solo se me ocurrió una cosa.- Se que esto te va sonar muy mal pero es lo único que hay, métete debajo de la cama.

-No, no, no, no hemos hecho nada mala por lo que me tenga que meter debajo de tu cama.- Le mire como diciéndole que era eso o le veía Percy, nos ruborizamos.- No hemos hecho nada ¿no?

-No, por supuesto que no, ha sido un maldito malentendido, pero como te vea Percy va a haber otro. Por favor, Thalia…

Le puse mi cara de cordero degollado y se metió debajo de la cama junto a la flecha de Eros mientras farfullaba cosas "Que una hija de Zeus tenga que hacer esto…" "Espero que valga la pena porque sino…" "Maldito Percy, en qué momento dejo de coquetear con Annabeth para venir aquí…" Me dirigí a la puerta donde Percy casi la tira abajo

-Nico, ¿Dónde está?- Pregunto mirando por toda la habitación y revisándola por completa.

-¿Quién?- Le pregunte haciéndome el tonto.

-Pues tu amor platónico ¿Quién va a ser?

-Yo que sé, eres tú el que entra en mi cabina y casi echa abajo la puerta. Y Thalia no es mi amor platónico.- Le mire cansado, Percy hay veces que es muy cansino. Me miro alzando una ceja.

-¿Y por qué das por sentado que me refiero a Thalia?- Me sonroje y le dirigí una mirada de odio.

-¡Que te den, Percy! Si no quieres nada mas te puedes ir.- Le dije señalándole la puerta y el puso pucheros.

-Nico, ¿Desde cuándo me odias? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Está aquí y no quieres que la vea, eh?- Entonces recordé que Thalia estaba debajo de mi cama y que tenía que alejarle de mi cabina.

-Primero, te odio desde que te conocí; segundo, no pasa nada; y tercero, ella no está aquí. Además creo que los Stolls te andaban buscando.- Mentí rápidamente y sin vacilar.

-Bueno, de acuerdo, adiós Nico,… adiós Thalia.- Dijo mirando a la habitación. Yo resople y dije un rápido adiós.

Iba a decirle a Thalia que saliese, pero de repente Percy entro en la habitación "¡Os pille!" Puse mi cara de "Me parece que no" y le cerré la puerta en las narices. Esta vez me asegure de que Percy se iba ya de una vez, cuando le perdí la pista le dije a Thalia que podía levantarse. Thalia se levanto, tenía todo el pelo despeinado y entre sus manos la caja de madera con la flecha de Eros.

-Bueno creo que debería irme.- Dijo ruborizada, claro, después de haber escuchado nuestra conversación. Asentí con la cabeza.

-Siento lo de antes, fue un malentendido.- Le dije mirando al suelo, no podía mirarle a la cara y decirle que lo de antes había sido un malentendido, simplemente porque sería mentira, y lo sabía.

-Si… claro…, nos vemos.- Hizo un gesto de despedida y salió por la puerta con la flecha de Eros entre las manos.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: ni la historia ni PJ me pertenecen son de Kris-Grace y rick riordan yosolo continuo la historia

Resumen:Cuando las cazadoras llegan al campamento mestizo muchas cosas ocurren ,una busqueda,thalico ,percabeth y por supuesto afrodita

**Punto de vista de Thalia**

Al salir de la cabaña de Nico lo primero que hice fue dejar la caja con la flecha de Eros en la mía, después cogí mi carcaj lleno de flechas para irme a practicar. Lanzar unas cuantas dianas era lo único que me serenaría en ese momento. Primero casi me besa, después, va y me dice que es un malentendido. Además el sueño de esta noche... nos habíamos besado en una tienda de discos.

Definitivamente no entiendo nada, y luego dicen que las chicas somos complicadas. Cuando llegue al campo de tiro de arco cogí mi arco y saque una flecha de mi espalda, tense el arco y me fundí en uno con la flecha. Pensé que la diana era la cara de Lily, el aspirante jefe, le di en todo el ojo. Me reí y seguí mutilándola imaginariamente.

_Ah, los celos, qué modo más gracioso de amar. _Tense mi arco y agudice mis sentidos, alguien había hablado muy cerca de mí, pero, estaba sola allí. _De verdad que desconfiados sois los semidioses, será por el THDA. _Esa maldita voz en mi cabeza. Su voz era pomposa y aguda¿Quién era? _Pues Afrodita, quien si no va tener una voz tan dulce e irresistible. _Destense mi arco y lo deje en el suelo, me inquietaba que quería Afrodita de mi. _¿Pues qué voy a querer? Una historia de amor bien jugosa._ Me acorde de la caja que nos había regalado Afrodita con la flecha. ¿No estaba ya cumpliendo su misión? _Si, y lo estás haciendo muy bien, lo que no sabes es que vas a ser objeto de otra. _Pero eso era imposible, era una cazadora de Artemisa. _Oh, por Zeus, no seas tan hipócrita. No parecía importarte tanto ser una cazadora cuando estabas en la cabaña de Hades. ¿Acaso has caído en mi trampa? _Me sonroje y me di cuenta de que estaba de pie como una idiota sin hacer nada. Cogí mis cosas y mi fui de vuelta a mi cabina para seguir charlando con cierta diosa del amor.

Intente quitarme la voz de Afrodita mientras me iba acercando a mi cabaña. Entre en mi cabaña y me quede petrificada al ver quien era… Afrodita. Una mujer con un cabello rubio recogido en un moño del que le caían dos tirabuzones que destellaban a la luz del sol. Llevaba un vestido blanco que dejaba ver sus hombros al aire, llevaba una especie de cinturón sin hebilla, un poco más arriba de la cintura. Parecía una modelo de 17 o 18 años.

Suspire, exasperada, si la diosa del Amor quería algo de ti no podía ser bueno. Sonrío calculadoramente, pensando que hacer con su juguete nuevo.

-¿Perdone, Afrodita, pero, qué diablos quieres de mi?- Le pregunte mientras ponía la Flecha de Eros en el cajón de mi mesita de noche.- Le agradezco mucho que nos ayude a Nico y a mí con lo de Percy y Annabeth, pero no hace falta que haga nada más gracias.

-Ya lo sé, pero esto no tiene nada que ver con lo de Percy y Annabeth, sino contigo.- No sabía que hacia Afrodita, una diosa, tras de mi.- Oh, claro que lo sabes. Además como no sé lo tengo que decir, no soy una diosa cualquiera; soy Afrodita, diosa del Amor.

Hizo un gesto significativo mostrando a su persona. Me sonroje, claro que sabia a lo que se refería. Nico. Últimamente todo lo que me estaba pasando estaba relacionado con él, no podía quitarme lo de la cabeza, además después de lo del sueño... todo era aun más raro.

-Es verdad, lo del sueño, le pedí un poco de ayuda a Morfeo para que sincronizara vuestros sueños. Os estuve viendo, yo fui quien puso _Just the way you are, _me encanta Bruno Mars, hace unas canciones súper bonitas.- Me sonroje hasta límites inesperados, ¿Había estado presente en ese sueño? O peor aun ¿Había estado Nico?

-Señora, si se puede saber, ¿Por qué me hace esto?- Le pregunte cansándome ya de sueños, leer mentes y celos.

-Thalia, no sabes que aburrido es estar en el Olimpo, desde el trato de Zeus, Poseidón y Hades de no tener más hijos me aburría mucho, hasta que apareciste tú, entonces vi una esperanza, pero te convertiste en un pino. Entonces siete años después llega Percy, quien se hace muy amigo de Annabeth, una hija de Atenea. Amor prohibido. Le saque mucho jugo a esa historia, podía pinchar a todas horas a Atenea, pero, ya está llegando a su fin. Necesito otra pareja de semidioses, la definitiva. Entonces llegas tú, Thalia Grace, hija de Zeus, lugarteniente de Artemisa y punk, al campamento mestizo. Después de lo de Luke (lo cual me partió el corazón) necesitas algo con lo que cerrar esa herida y lo has encontrado, Nico di Angelo, hijo de Hades.- Lo describió todo con tal pasión que casi me lo creí, pero analizando bien sus palabras quería decir que necesitaba algo nuevo con lo que entretenerse y no podía jugar así con las personas.

-Señora Afrodita, no pueda jugar a su antojo con las personas,- Trague saliva para poder decir a continuación algo que aunque me formaba solo un nudo en la garganta de pensarlo tenía que decir,- por favor deshaga lo que quiera que haya hecho con Nico y yo.

-Eso te ha costado decirlo, estoy familiarizada con las emociones y mi respuesta es: NO. Voy a librarte de un triste futuro en las cazadoras. Ya me lo agradecerás.

-Como no lo deshaga voy a hablar con mi padre, Nico es un hijo de Hades no le haría ninguna gracia, además te echaría la culpa a ti.- Acto seguido Afrodita se rió en mi cara, literalmente.

-No me hagas reír, por si no te habías dado cuenta también es mi padre. Y yo tengo miles de año que atesoran su confianza. Ahora me tengo que ir. Recuerda: Nico di Angelo.- Y con un humo rosa desapareció.

Me lié de tal manera que me dolía la cabeza, todo se removía en mi cabeza sin sacar ninguna cosa en claro, bueno si, odiaba a Afrodita. Me pase media hora en la cama, hasta que decidí que era la hora de comer.

Le ofrecía a Zeus parte de mi hamburguesa (porque era la mejor comida del mundo) y a Afrodita un trozo de lechuga, en plan, ojala te mueras. Aunque al final todo olía genial al quemarse. Acabe pronto de comer, evitando mirar a Nico (¡Tu culpa Afrodita!) y me fui a la cabaña de Artemisa para hablar con las cazadoras sobre la estrategia del captura la bandera.

-Yo llevare el ataque con otras cinco a través del río, quiero ocho tiradoras para repeler su ataque, cuatro escondidas en la parte izquierda del puño de Zeus y otras cuatro por el río escondidas, os liderara Sarah, quiero que lo hijos de Apolo no las vean venir. Luego habrá otro grupo de ocho personas liderado por Febe que le siga la pista Percy Jackson, no parece gran cosa, pero, recordad, es hijo de Poseidón. Atacad a Annabeth Chase, eso le distraerá. Necesito otras cinco personas para contrarresta a los hijos de Ares, estarán casi seguro liderados por Clarisse La Rué, mucho cuidado. Seis de vosotras harán un cerco infranqueable al rededor de la bandera. De aquí a que se celebre el partido no quiero que ninguna se acerque a los Stolls. Yo me ocupare de Nico di Angelo. No abandonareis vuestros puestos en ningún caso. ¿Entendido?- Hubo un murmullo general que parecía decir que sí. Me reuní después con Febe y Sarah les dije que confiaba en ella y que no me fallaran. Preparamos las armas y me dirige al ruedo para practicar un poco con la espada, tenía que machacar a Percy.

Me puse enfrente del muñeco de prácticas, gire 360º la anilla del reloj que me había regalo mi padre después de la batalla contra Cronos y al segundo se convirtió en una espada de doble filo de plata celestial con la empuñadura de plata pulida perfectamente excepto por el relieve de un rayo hecho de oro que refulgía a la luz del sol y que canalizaba la electricidad.

Apreté fuertemente mi mano alrededor de la empuñadura. Empecé a lanzarle tajos por los costados, después cuando él respondió (si los muñecos de prácticas devolvían los golpes, ¿si no qué sentido tenía?) yo me puse en posición defensiva, bloquee su ataque y contraataque. Una hora después y cuatro muñecos de práctica desarmados y hechos triza volví a ducharme a mi cabaña.

Me duche, me vestí y salí a hablar con Annabeth, me fui a su cabaña y por primera vez en mucho tiempo la vi sola. Miraba muy concentrada su portátil con los planes de Dédalo. Entre y sonrió al verme.

-Hola, que raro es verte sin tu perrito faldero.- Le dije sonriendo malvadamente, al principio se sonrojo pero luego se dio cuenta de que debía contraatacar.

-Lo mismo digo. Por cierto lo de ayer por la tarde cuando estaba con Percy, no te lo voy a perdonar. Esto ya es la guerra.- Me dijo viendo ese fuego devastador que se veía también en los de Atenea cuando hablaban de Percy y Annabeth.

-Oh, siento mucho haber estropeado vuestro momento especial, después de tanto coquetear algún día os tendréis que besar, ¿no?- Como me gusta picarla, es una de las cosas me gusta del mundo. _Casi tanto como Nico. _¡Déjame vivir Afrodita!

-Thalia, eres una mala persona, algún día Afrodita te castigara.- "Tranquila ya lo está haciendo" Pensé para mí misma.- ¿Y tú qué? ¿Dónde estabas por la mañana antes de ir a comer?

Hice un amago de "en la cabaña de Hades" pero eso provocaría la risa de Annabeth, empecé a pensar mientras Annabeth me miraba con su típica mirada de sabelotodo.

-Practicando tiro con arco.- Dije con un tono que medio preguntaba medio afirmaba. Sonrió malévolamente.

-Imposible, estaba practicando con Percy, hasta que tuvo que irse a la cabaña de Hades.- Dijo remarcando las palabras "cabaña" y "Hades" A partir de ahí empecé a decir demasiadas cosas.

-Con los Stolls.

-Estaban castigados limpiando el establo por preguntarle al señor D si emborracho a su mujer para que se casase con él.

-En el muro de escalada.

- Imposible, esta cerrado por una invasión de arañas gigantes carnívoras.

-En mi cabaña.

-No, pase a ver si estabas para dar una vuelta y molestarte.- La mire con irritación

-¿Sabías que eres un sabelotodo?

-Sí, y me encanta serlo. ¿Estabas con Nico en su cabaña, eh?- Me pregunto con una ceja alzada para que admitiese mi derrota.

-¿Si ya lo sabes, para que preguntas?- Dio un gritito y di gracias de que estuviésemos solas en su cabaña.

-¡Lo sabia!- Murmure un "siempre lo sabes" y siguió con su interrogatorio.- ¿Qué paso? ¿Os besasteis? ¿Qué hicisteis cuando llego Percy?

-No paso nada, solo estábamos hablando. No, no nos besamos. Respecto a lo de Percy…- Era demasiado penoso decir que me escondí debajo de la cama, por lo que decidí mentir.- Salí por la ventana. ¿Contenta?

Levanto una ceja en plan "me parece que falta algo en esa historia", resople y le conté lo que faltaba.

-¡Vale, casi nos besamos!

-¿Casi?

-Entonces fue cuando llego tu estúpido novio.- Se sonrojo y me miro enfadada.

-Percy no es estúpido, ¿vale?, es un cerebro de algas, pero no es estúpido.- Entonces se dio cuenta de que le faltaba negar algo más.- ¡Y Percy no es mi novio!

-Bueno, al menos, parece que vas asumiendo la idea.- Se sonrojo aun mas mientras me dirigía una mirada furibunda.

-¿Qué idea? ¿Qué te gusta Nico?

-Oh, que forma tan poco creativa para cambiar de tema.

-¿Quieres que lo diga eh? Vale, me gusta Percy.- Sonreí complacida, ahora viene la parte más difícil.

-Muy bien, ahora díselo a Percy.- Me miro como si estuviese loca.

-¿Cómo voy a hacer eso? ¿Y si no le gusto?

-Annabeth, a veces, para ser hija de la diosa de la sabiduría eres muy tonta.

-¡Ah, que ataque más gratuito!- Me reí y todo volvía ser como antes, cuando yo no era una cazadora. Añoraba esa sensación, poder crecer. Resople y me tumbe encima de la cama de Annabeth.- ¿Pasa algo?

-Nada, es que… a veces desearía no haberme unido nunca a las cazadoras, si no me hubiese acobardado y dejado toda la responsabilidad a Percy podría haber seguido con vosotros. En el campamento y recuperar todos esos años convertida en un maldito pino. Siempre hago todo mal y tiene sus consecuencias. Echo de menos ser una adolescente de verdad. Todo por ser una cobarde e intentar librarme de una carga que me venía grande.

Lo solté todo, sin más, todo lo que había reprimido todos estos años. Entonces Annabeth dijo que me levantase y hizo algo que hacía mucho que necesitaba. Me abrazo. Entonces entendí, que un hermano no es solo algo que os une la sangre, es algo mas grande, es un lazo que te une a la otra persona y aunque te haga daño siempre sabes que será fiel a ti en cualquier circunstancia y situación.

-Escúchame bien y recuérdalo siempre, no eres ninguna cobarde. Primero, te sacrificaste por Luke, por mí y por Grover. Segundo, fuiste a salvarme a San Francisco aunque podías morir y tendrías que ver a Luke después de que nos traicionase. Tercero, te uniste a las cazadoras porque sabias que en el fondo era Percy a quien se refería la profecía y tenías que darle más tiempo. Y cuarto, cuando más te necesitamos en la batalla finalmente estuviste ahí con las cazadoras anteponiendo tu vida y las suyas (aunque eso recayese sobre tu conciencia) para ayudarnos. No eres ningún cobarde.- Ese abrazo y esas palabras fue algo que nunca olvide.

Después de ese momento nos empezamos a reír de todo y nos fuimos a cenar juntas. Al llegar donde las mesas nos encontramos con Percy y Nico, Percy estaba interrogando a Nico mientras él se intentaba ir a su mesa.

-… estaba Thalia contigo antes?

-Percy, déjame en paz

-Lo tomare como un sí. ¿Qué estabais haciendo?

-Eres insufrible.

-¿Os besasteis?

-Percy vete a coquetear con Annabeth y déjame vivir.

Le dirigí una mirada a Annabeth que quería decir que se lo llevase a su mesa. Me mando una mirada receptiva y cogió a Percy del brazo mientras le decía que dejase en paz a Nico.

Me senté en mi mesa y mientras comía Quirón anunció que después de cenar seria el partido de captura la bandera. _Eso que te dijo Annabeth, he llorado y todo, ¡ha sido tan bonito! _Puedes dejarme en paz Afrodita, por favor. _¡No! Tu vida es muy interesante, tu amor hacia Nico, tu amistad con Annabeth y tu pique con Percy. Es lo más. Deberían de hacer una serie._ No, mi vida era un gran desastre. Nunca sabía lo que hacía y todo acaba fastidiándome. _Ahí está la gracia, si fuese fácil sería demasiado aburrido._

Iba a responderle que aspiraba a que mi vida fuese más aburrida, pero, la gente se empezaba a levantar de sus mesas, empezaba la partida de captura la bandera.

Me puse mi armadura y desplegué mi escudo _Egida. _Repase por última vez el plan con las cazadoras y me lleve a mis cazadoras. Divise todo el campo desde la cima del puño de Zeus. Flechas volaban de acá para allá sin ton ni son, mientras que el choque de espadas se alzaba por todo el campo.

Encontré su bandera en un lugar recóndito del bosque, ordene a mi grupo que me siguiera. Fuimos esquivando posibles batallas, aunque, cuando llegamos a la bandera había una única persona defendiéndola. Nico.

Nuestras miradas se encontraron y si no hubiese sido por los gritos y el choque de espadas a nuestro alrededor hubiese tardado más en reaccionar. Apreté el mango de mi espada y pase un dedo por el relieve del rayo. Entonces avance corriendo y lance un mandoble. Él reacciono y bloqueo mi ataque. Entonces empezó a recitar algo en griego y salieron cinco guerreros-esqueletos del suelo. Mientras las cazadoras intentaban neutralizar el ataque de los esqueletos, yo, tenía una encarnizada pelea con Nico. Nuestras espadas chocaron y cada uno hacia fuerza en un pulso que podía ser eterno. Estábamos frente contra frente.

-Has mejorado.- Dije, él sonrió y me miro a los ojos.

-No sabes cuánto.- Nuestras espadas desistieron y seguimos peleando. Él estaba usando sus poderes, pues yo también sabía.

Sobre los guerreros esqueleto empezaron a caer una docena de rayos que los envió a todos de vuelta al Tártaro. Las cazadoras rodearon a Nico que no pudo defenderse que ya estaba cansado, había estado invocando cada vez más guerreros y se había agotado.

Me acerque a él y puse mi labio en su oreja.

-Lo siento.- Susurre y él se sacudió al notar mi aliento en su piel. Como notaba que todas las cazadoras me estaban mirando, le cogí de la armadura y le empuje al suelo.

-Dos que se queden vigilándolo voy a llevar esta bandera al puño de Zeus.- Me vitorearon y cuando ya casi conseguí llegar hasta mi zona me encontré con seis hijo de Ares.

Mientras tres cazadoras luchaban contra tres de los suyos, tres de ellos vinieron a por mí, entonces levante mi espada como si supiese lo que iba a hacer. Con mi espada en alto, algo salió de mi interior, un rayo aplaco a los tres hijos de Ares además de a los otros tres que estaban luchando a mi alrededor.

Me sentí mucho más cansada, notaba una tormenta encima de mí. A duras penas, conseguí llegar a mi zona, entonces levante la bandera y lo último que oí antes de desmayarme fue el vitoreo de las cazadoras y a Quirón anunciando que habíamos ganado.

Me levante en la enfermería, Nico estaba en otra camilla al lado mío leyendo una revista, cogí un mechero que había en la mesita y se lo lance.

-¡Ay!

-¿Qué hago aquí?

-Podrías preguntarlo simplemente.- Dijo frotándose el brazo.- Resumiendo, montaste un tormenta gigante, quemaste la mitad del bosque. Después te desmayaste, yo estaba demasiado débil y me mandaron aquí. Annabeth estuvo aquí media hora para ver que tal estabas y después se fue con Percy, habría que avisarle de que te has despertado, estaba muy preocupada. Y de todo esto hace dos horas.

-Guau, ¿Yo he hecho eso?- Pregunte extrañada, si, sabía que tenía poder como para lanzar rayos, pero, una tormenta, eso son palabra mayores.

-Me parece que sí.- Me quede un rato mientras notaba la mirada de Nico en mí.

- Siento lo de antes, yo tenía que vencerte para después reírme de Percy.

Nos reímos y tome un poco de ambrosía, al instante me sentí mejor y me levante. Me di cuenta de que llevaba la misma ropa que tenia puesta para capturar la bandera solo que estaba mojada y hecha jirones.

-Creo que debería cambiarme.- Dije mirando mi ropa.

-Annabeth pensó en ello y te trajo algo de ropa.- Dijo Nico señalando un montón de ropa que había encima de una silla. La cogí y me fije en que no podía cambiarme delante de Nico, al parecer el también lo notó, se sonrojo.- Tienes ahí unas cortinas de esas que se mueven.

Me gire y efectivamente las vi. Hice una especie de habitación que en vez de paredes tenia cortinas de hospital. Me empecé a cambiar de ropa rápidamente. Entonces vi una sombra que se movía detrás de las cortinas.

-¡Di Angelo, te estoy viendo!- Grite con sorna, casi pude notar su rubor.

-¡Solo iba a por agua!- Grito desde el otro lado.

-Claro, claro.- Dije mientras quitaba la cortina, ya había acabado de cambiarme. Llevaba una camiseta naranja del campamento y unos pantalones negros.- Di Angelo nunca habría pensado esto de ti.

-¡Que yo no he hecho nada!-Dijo ruborizado hasta la raíz. Estaba de pie en medio de la sala.

-¿Y donde está el agua?- Dije enarcando las manos al ver que no tenía nada en sus manos.

-Yo…- Nunca llego a terminar porque Annabeth entraba por la puerta seguida de, como no, Percy.

-¡Thalia!- Dijo mientras me abrazaba, Percy detrás de ella se veía enfurruñado, claro, había perdido.- Pensaba que te había pasado algo muy malo, ¡creaste una tormenta que llego hasta Manhattan! La última vez que alguien hizo algo así fue Percy, y estuvo una semana fuera de combate.

-Ya bueno pero estamos hablando de Thalia Grace, hija de Zeus. No puedes comparar.- Percy se volvió hacia mi dispuesto a discutir pero Annabeth le interrumpió.

-Hablando de Zeus, esta tu padre ahí fuera y quiere saber cómo estas.- Abrí los ojos como platos.

-¿Mi padre? ¿Ahí fuera?

-Si, date prisa, a los dioses no les gusta esperar.- Dijo Annabeth y cuando estuve a punto de salir me pare en seco.

-Un momento… antes...- Me puse enfrente de Percy y dije.- Te he ganado Perseus Jackson.

Proferí a hacer mi baile de la victoria, hasta que dije que ya estaba y salí. Mi padre estaba vestido con un traje y estaba hablando algo alterado con Quirón.

-¡Thalia!- Y me miro con preocupación.- Pensaba que te había pasado algo peor que un simple desmayo.

-Estoy bien, padre. A decir verdad no sé ni como lo hice. Solo tenía en mente ganar.

-Sobre eso…- Levanto su mano y dijo.- chócala has ganado a ese hijo de Poseidón. Mucho héroe del Olimpo pero no es capaz ni de ganar una partida de captura la bandera, ¡Teniendo a un hijo de Hades de su lado!

La chocamos, mire a Percy, estaba rojo de rabia y Nico de vergüenza, me reí por lo bajo.

-Gracias, padre. Estaba en cuestión mi honor.- Me miro apremiantemente.

-Bueno, ahora eh de volver. Cuídate, Thalia.- Fue lo último que dijo antes de desvanecerse.

-Ha estado bien la visita de papá ¿eh?- Dije mirando a Percy, farfullo algo y se fue a su cabaña.

-¡Percy!- Grito Annabeth y salió corriendo detrás él, solo quedamos Nico y yo.

-Te has pasado con él.- Me dijo mirándome acusadoramente.

-Es que como le veo tampoco tengo que equilibrar la balanza.-Entonces note unas repentinas ganas de ir a dormir, mire mi reloj, las doce y media. Bostece y dije.- Bueno, creo que voy a ir a dormir.

Nos dimos las buenas noches y cada uno se fue a su cabaña. Me vestí con una camiseta de tirantes que ponía: "Recargo iPods" y unos shorts bastante cortos, hacía mucho calor, me dormí pensando en Nico. Si, lo sé, suena cursi pero es así. ¡Maldita seas, Afrodita! Estaba soñando distintas cosas, tan pronto como estaba en el Olimpo estaba en San Francisco. Era como si tratasen de sintonizar un canal pero la antena no funcionaba. Al final me desperté en mi cabaña, pero, en vez de que el sol bañara mi habitación estaba todo oscuro. Me levante y me acerque a la ventana. La luna llena reinaba sobre el cielo acompañada de un millón de estrellas. Mi reloj decía que eran las 3 de la madrugada y no conseguía dormir. Decidí ir a la playa a tumbarme sobre la arena.

Todo estaba tan tranquilo. Solo se escuchaba el crepitar de las forjas en la cabaña de Hefesto y el respirar de las cabañas. Al llegar a la playa me quede tumbada un rato con la mente en blanco hasta que empecé a oír pasos detrás de mí. Me gire y le vi, entonces supe que la casualidad no existía, existía Afrodita. Nico estaba casi tan sorprendido como yo cuando nuestras miradas se encontraron. Estaba claro que él también venia de improvisto, iba en pijama, llevaba una camiseta negra que ponía: "Si me levantas acabaras en el Tártaro" y un pantalón gris de lona.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: ni la historia ni PJ me pertenecen son de Kris-Grace y rick riordan yosolo continuo la historia

Resumen:Cuando las cazadoras llegan al campamento mestizo muchas cosas ocurren ,una busqueda,thalico ,percabeth y por supuesto afrodita

* * *

**Punto de vista de Nico**

No podía ser verdad, demasiadas coincidencias: La misma hora, el mismo lugar… Afrodita. _Que disfrutéis. _Decidí actuar con naturalidad, aunque, era difícil no mirarle, ese pijama… uf. ¡Cállate Afrodita!

-Di Angelo ¿Por qué me persigues?- Pregunto alzando una ceja.- ¿No te basto con lo de la enfermería? ¿O vienes a por un vaso de agua?

Me reí y me senté a su lado.

-No conseguía dormir. ¿Y tú? No se supone que después de desencadenar la tormenta del siglo deberías de estar descansando. ¿O tienes fuerza para más?- Dije sarcásticamente, ella se estiro y vi que sus ojos estaban cansados.

-Na, si eso dejo para mañana la siguiente. Yo tampoco conseguía dormir.- Contemplamos el mar que se extendía infinito ante nosotros.

Entonces sentí que era el momento, que tenía que besarla. Todo era perfecto; la luna, las estrellas, el mar… demasiado perfecto… Afrodita. No iba a besarla, decidió mi parte consciente. Cuando besase a Thalia (y estaba bastante seguro que algún día lo haría) tenía que ser algo entre ella y yo, sin Afrodita de por medio. Me levante con toda la fuerza de voluntad que me quedaba.

-Yo… debería… ir… a dormir. Hasta mañana.- Me fui dejando a una confundida Thalia.

Me acosté en mi cama escuchando la de Afrodita gritar en mi cabeza._ Soy una diosa, te ordeno que vuelvas y beses a Thalia, así debe comenzar vuestro idilio de amor. _¡Por mucha diosa que seas no puedes controlar mi vida! _Oh, eso ya lo veremos. _No dijo nada más durante cinco minutos, era algo raro, tardaba demasiado en pasar algo, normalmente cuando desafías así a una diosa no suelen para cosas buenas.

Entonces alguien abrió la puerta de mi habitación, levante la cabeza y vi a Thalia de pie delante de mi puerta.

-Yo… no sé qué hago aquí.- Yo si lo sabía, no me podía hacer esto. _Oh, sí que puedo._ Mientras tanto Thalia se fue acercando a mí. Sabía lo que debía hacer y no iba a dejar que una diosa snob controlase a Thalia. _Porque la quieres. _Déjame, en, paz.

Me acerque a Thalia la cogí del hombro y la eche fuera de mi cabaña

- Hacer esto me está costando mucho más de lo que puedas ver, no me lo pongas más difícil.- Y le dirigí una última mirada de disculpa.

Me volví a meter en la cama por última vez esa noche y me tape la cabeza con la almohada intentando ahogar mis pensamientos. Me dormí y en vez de tener un bonito sueño como el del otro día tuve pesadillas, reviví la muerte de Bianca, la imagen de mi madre muerta y demás cosas horribles de mi deprimente vida. ¡Afrodita, como te odio!

Me levante, me vestí y fui a desayunar. Nada más entrar en el comedor busque con la mirada a Thalia, no estaba todavía ahí. Cogí mi desayuno y ya que no estaba el señor D y Quirón estaba preparando las clases me senté con Percy que, sorprendentemente, no estaba con Annabeth.

-Hola, primo.- Dije poniéndome enfrente de él mientras comía mis cereales.

-Hola.- Dijo mientras me sonreía de manera estúpida (quiero decir más de lo normal).

-¿Qué pasa?- Pregunte con la boca llena de cereales.

-Annabeth me lo ha contado.- Casi me atragante, pero, sobreviví, ¿qué le había contado Annabeth?

-¿Qué te ha contado Annabeth?

-Que casi te besaste con Thalia en tu cabaña.- Resople aliviado, menos mal, podría haber sido peor.

-Como tú con Annabeth casi todos los días.

-Ya, pero, Annabeth no es ni una cazadora, ni una hija de Zeus.- Suspire, ya sabía todo eso, demasiado bien ¿pero que iba a hacer?

-Lo sé, estoy hecho un lío, gracias por recordármelo.- Me levante, ya había acabado de desayunar. Camine hasta mi cabaña hasta que note que alguien me cogía del brazo, me gire y, cómo no, era Thalia.

-Oye Nico, sobre lo de ayer… me pasa algo extraño recuerdo haber ido a la playa y encontrarte ahí pero nada más, es como si estuviese de resaca. ¿Qué paso?- No podía decirle la verdad, le haría sentirse mal consigo mismo. _Y no quieres que pase eso._ Afrodita ya has causado demasiado daño, déjalo.

-Me entro el sueño y me fui a la cama supongo que tu también irías.- Mentí lo mejor que pude y evite el contacto visual.

-Sí, claro…- Nos quedamos en silencio hasta que ella me cogió del brazo y me llevo al ruedo.- Vamos a hacer el combate del año. Zeus vs. Hades. Se pueden usar poderes. Prepárate para morir.

Nos pusimos en un círculo de arena, yo saque mi espada del hierro Estigio abriendo una brecha en el suelo (beneficios de ser hijo de Hades) y Thalia giro la anilla de su reloj, al momento se convirtió en su espada de plata celestial. Espere su ataque, era una hija de Zeus, estaba en su ADN atacar primero. Me prepare a la espera de su ataque y vi que la gente se empezaba a arremolinar alrededor de nosotros y los Stolls empezaban a hacer apuestas.

-¡Apuesten! Zeus vs. Hades. ¿Quién ganara? Nadie lo sabe. ¡Hagan sus apuestas!- Grito Travis al montón de gente que se empezaban a arremolinar a nuestro alrededor.

-¡10 Dracmas por Thalia!- Grito Annabeth.

-De ningún modo, va a ganar Nico ¡15 por Nico!- Grito Percy desafiando a Annabeth.

-¡Thalia gana al chico!- Grito una cazadora.

-¡Vamos, Nico!- Grito una voz que sin duda era Bella.

-Pasa de ellos, vamos a empezar.- Me dijo Thalia en frente de mí con una sonrisa desafiante en el rostro. Como ya había previsto ella atacó primero, bloque su ataque y contraataque, entonces me di cuenta. Metal + Metal = Electricidad. Una descarga eléctrica me sacudió todo el cuerpo, ella puso una sonrisa burlona.

-A ese juego sé jugar yo también.- Y cinco guerreros-esqueletos surgieron del suelo, mientras Thalia luchaba con dos a la vez se cargaba otros tres con rayos. Entonces utilice el viaje sombra para tele-transportarme detrás de ella. Cuando acabo con los dos guerreros-esqueletos apunte mi espada en su nuca y ella se sacudió al notar el frió metal Estigio en su piel.

-Jaque.- Dije burlonamente, entonces ella se elevo unos centímetros del suelo y dio una voltereta hacia delante, moviéndose ligeramente por el aire (¡malditos hijos de Zeus!).

-Vas a tener que hacerlo mejor.- Dijo mientras yo invocaba más guerrero esqueleto.

A partir de ahí todo se volvió monótono, yo convocaba guerreros esqueleto, ella los destruía, hacia viaje sombra y ella me esquiaba y vuelta a empezar. _No por mucho tiempo. _¡No!

Entonces Thalia se tropezó con una piedra (WTF? ¿De dónde había salido?) Y yo, como no, la sujete y cayó en mis brazos. Ahí se empezaron a oír susurros de la multitud "Emo Romeo y Goth Julieta" "Los amantes oscuros"… me parece que Thalia también lo oyó porque se sonrojo, pero, ella reacciono más rápido, me cogió de la cabeza y me tumbo en el suelo en plan llave de judo. Puso un pie en mi pecho y apunto su espada entre mis ojos.

-Jaque mate.- Dijo con una sonrisa victoriosa en sus labios, no tenía nada que hacer así que solté mi espada y puse las manos detrás de la cabeza en señal de rendimiento. Hubo un montón de vitoreos de las cazadoras y un grito de Percy entre ellos: "Vamos no me jodas".

Thalia quito su pie de mi pecho y me ayudo a levantarme. Me sacudí la ropa que tenia llena de arena y la mire algo enojado.

-Tramposa, mira como tomas mi muestra de buena fe, atacándome a traición.- Se rió de cómo describía la escena y se fue a donde estaba Annabeth, la chocaron y empezaron a cuchichear. Mientras tanto las cazadoras me hicieron un pasillo y empezaron a lanzarme pullas a las que no les di mucha importancia.

-¡Hombre tenias que ser!

-¡Nunca te metas con una cazadora!

Hasta que oí a esa chica… Febe creo que se llamaba:

-Tu hermana se avergonzaría de ti.- Me gire hacia ella y creo que podría haber lanzado odio por los ojos.

-¿Qué hermana? La que murió por culpa de las cazadoras. A la que enviasteis a una búsqueda tan solo unos días después de enterarse de que era mestiza ¿Esa hermana? Porque si es así es mejor que te calles.- Entonces note un retortijón en el estomago que se fue haciendo cada vez más grande, grite de dolor y me desmaye.

Fui abriendo los ojos poco a poco, la imagen se fue aclarado conforme pasaba el tiempo, pude distinguir que estaba en la enfermería, otra vez. Entonces vi a Thalia sentada en una silla mirándome a mi derecha.

-Thalia…- Dije lo más alto que pude, ella se levanto y vino hacia mí.

-¡Nico!- Dijo acercándose a mi.- Por fin, llevas dos días inconsciente.

Intente hablar pero estaba demasiado débil, Thalia me acercó un poco de ambrosía y al instante me sentí mejor, me incorpore con cuidado.

-Thalia… ¿Qué paso?- Pregunte acordándome únicamente de sentir un horrible retortijón.

-Pues después de que Febe te dijese ese comentario tan desagradable, desataste tu parte hijo de Hades. Invocaste cien guerreros-esqueletos y abriste una grieta gigante en el campo, por lo que ahora la cabina de Deméter te odia. Mandaste a mis cazadoras en un viaje sombra a Florida.

-Joder,... ¿los campistas están bien?- Me daba igual lo que le hubiese pasado a las cazadoras se lo merecían.

-Sí, tranquilo, los esqueletos se fueron cuando te desmayaste.- Dijo mirándome con preocupación, no me extrañaba, dos días inconsciente… era mucho

-Y como no, tú, mi fiel enfermera, has estado aquí cuidando de mí para asegurarte de que estaba bien, ¿verdad?- Thalia se sonrojo levemente. _Te encanta cuando se sonroja. _Mentira.

-Bueno en realidad han pasado a verte por aquí casi todas las chicas del campamento menos las de la cabaña de Deméter, que más bien te rehúyen por miedo a que vayas a fastidiar su jardín.- Entonces apareció Annabeth, que me dirigió una mirada en plan "la montaste buena".

-Thalia, ¿Todavía sigues aquí?- Thalia se sonrojo más aun.

-Yo…

**Mientras tanto… en el Olimpo**

-Esto no puede ser.- Dijo Atenea.- Ya van dos accidente desproporcionados en una semana en el campamento.

-No es culpa de mi hijo, sino de esa cazadora, ya puedo decir que no llegara a los Elíseos.- Trono Hades.

-Y mi hija no es consciente de lo que hizo, solo tenía en mente ganar.- Dijo Zeus.

-Claro y si ahora el erizo de mar, hijo de Poseidón, forma un tsunami no es culpa suya.- Replico sarcásticamente Atenea.- No podemos permitir que cada vez que tienen un desajuste hormonal pongan en peligro a todo el mundo.

-¿Y qué sugieres?- Pregunto Hermes.

-Eliminarlos, a los tres.

-De ninguna manera, mi hijo no ha hecho nada.- Grito Poseidón

-Tranquilo, con el tiempo lo hará.

-¡No podemos destruirlos!- Grito histéricamente Afrodita.- No podéis destruir a Thalico y Percabeth, son absolutamente perfectos.

-Perdón, me he perdido, ¿Cómo has dicho?- Dijo Atenea con irritación.

-Percabeth, de Percy y Annabeth, Thalico, de Thalia y Nico, luego yo soy la tonta.- Dijo Afrodita creyéndose más lista de lo que en realidad era.

-¡Jamás! Annabeth nunca saldrá con el erizo de mar, no lo permitiré.- Grito Atenea con indignación.

-Un momento, lo de Percabeth ya se sabía, pero, Thalico, eso es nuevo.- Dijo Hermes interesado.

-Thalia llego al campamento y se enamoro de Nico, amor a primera vista.- Dijo con voz soñadora Afrodita.

-Me viene un haiku…- Dijo Apolo

-Cállate.- Dijeron todos los dioses al unísono.

-Mi hija no saldrá con el chico muerte.- Dijo Zeus.

- Se llama Nico.- Dijo Hades.- Y él no tiene culpa de ser bueno con las mujeres, lo habrá heredado de su padre.

-Mentira, tú las secuestras y te las llevas al inframundo.- Dijo Deméter, Hades hizo como si no hubiese oído nada.

-Artemisa, estamos hablando de una de tus cazadoras y un varón. ¿No deberías de estar despotricando contra él?- Pregunto Apolo a su hermana que estaba pensativa en su trono.

-En verdad, hace tiempo que he empezado a notar que Thalia no es feliz con las cazadoras, por lo que la tengo en periodo de prueba.- Dijo Artemisa meditadamente.

**En el campamento mestizo...**

Después de una, no muy convincente, explicación de Thalia de que no había estado vigilándome todo el tiempo llegaron los Stolls.

-¡A sido el combate del siglo!- Exclamo emocionado Connor.

-¿Para cuándo el siguiente? Lo hemos estado hablando y podríamos hacer un torneo... ¡El Torneo de los Tres Grandes!- Apunto Travis.

-¿Nico casi destruye el campamento y estáis pensando hacer un torneo donde desaten su poder enteramente Thalia, Percy y Nico, sin añadir que Nico ha estado dos días en la enfermería?- Dijo razonadamente, como siempre, Annabeth

-Más o menos, sino ¿Qué gracia tiene?- Yo sacudí la cabeza en señal de desesperación, nunca iban a cambiar.- Eso sí, habrá que contratar otra enfermera para Nico, porque quizás Thalia también estará herida.

Todos nos reímos, menos Thalia que se ruborizo indignada.

-¡Que yo no he estado aquí todo el rato!- Entonces vi en su mirada esa chispa que significaba que los que se han metido con ella van a ser avergonzados y van a salir corriendo. _Te gusta esa mirada. _¡Afrodita, déjame vivir, por el amor de Zeus!- Una cosa que creo que os interesaría saber:

›Annabeth, me pregunto Percy por ti...- A Annabeth se le iluminaron los ojos, pero, Thalia todavía no había acabado.- si, estaba riéndose con Rachel de no sé que... se iban a su cabaña.

Acto seguido Annabeth pone una torpe excusa y sale corriendo.

›Travis, no sé que le había oído a Katie Gardner sobre ir a verte a tu cabaña, pero, quizás se haya ido con ese hijo tan cachas de Ares, no me acuerdo de cómo se llamaba...

-George...- Dijo Travis mientras salía corriendo, mientras que Connor esperaba su castigo con expectación.

-Connor creo que deberías de ir avisar a tu hermano, ahora que me acuerdo de que iba a la cabaña de Hermes para vengarse y cubrirla con flores...- Dijo Thalia y Connor abrió los ojos como platos y salió corriendo gritando

-¡Mierda, esa es mi cabaña! ¡Mierda! ¡Mierda!...

Nos quedamos Thalia y yo solos, yo me reí de aquellos pobres infelices.

-Que mala eres y que mal mientes.- Dije viendo por la ventana como la cabaña de Hermes conservaba su color de siempre.

-¿Cómo sabes que mentía?- Pregunto alzando una ceja.

-¿Perdona? Estas hablando con el rey de las mentiras. Tengo dos títulos, rey de las mentiras y de los fantasmas.- Dije mirándola incrédulamente.

-Oh, perdone, gran rey de las mentiras.- Dijo Thalia burlonamente, haciendo una reverencia.

-Gracias, plebeya, ya puedes retirarte.- Dije siguiéndole el juego.

-Me iré si yo quiero, ¡No te jode!- Dijo indignada

-Si lo que quieres es gozar de mi grandiosa compañía tampoco te privo de ello.- Dije sacando a relucir mi humildad, sin embargo ella se levanto y se dirigió a la puerta.

-Tu ego me enferma, me voy antes de que pille la peste fantasmal... hasta luego, majestad.- Dijo dirigiéndome una última mirada emblemática y una media sonrisa antes de irse.

_¡Qué mono! Esta babeando. _¡Mentira! Pensé, pasándome la mano por la boca. _Nico, estás hablando con la diosa del Amor, no puedes ocultarme esas cosas. _Resople y decidí que era mejor dormir para recuperarme cuanto antes, me tumbe en el lado derecho de la camilla. Entonces oí una voz a mi espalda.

-Hola Nico...

-Afrodita, no me apetece hablar contigo ahora, déjame en paz.

-No soy Afrodita, pero, te valdría más cuidar tus palabras.- Gruño una voz detrás de mí, me gire, era mi padre, Hades. Llevaba un traje negro y me miraba con una mirada de reproche.

-Perdone, padre. Yo… es que Afrodita acude a mí con demasiada frecuencia, padre.- Dije sentándome en un sofá enfrente de mi padre de pie, asimilando que hacia mi padre, señor de los muertos, en la enfermería del campamento mestizo.

-Hijo, vengo de una reunión del Olimpo donde estábamos decidiendo si debíamos mataros o no a ti, Percy y Thalia.- Dijo mi padre enfatizando la palabra Thalia, me ruborice ligeramente.- Lo sé todo, hijo, aparecéis todos los días a las diez en Hefesto TV.

Puse los ojos como platos, ¡Como que salíamos en la tele! Hay una cosa llamada intimidad...

-Ya lo sé, Nico, pero ten en cuenta que la mujer del jefe de la cadena es Afrodita.-Entonces, ¿Le molestaría a mi padre que me gustase una hija de Zeus?- Respecto a eso, no me importa que te guste una hija Zeus, lo importante es que seas feliz.

¿De verdad que, Hades, el señor del mal, ha dicho que no le importa y que lo importante es que sea feliz? Ni siquiera sabía que le importaba, es mi primera noticia.

-Eh... gracias... padre.- Balbuce torpemente, él se acerco a mí y poso su mano en mi hombro.

-Hijo, solo quiero decirte que no quiero que los demás controlen tu vida, decide por ti mismo y sabrás que es lo correcto. Bueno, el infierno me reclama recuerda esto: Eres mi hijo predilecto y sé que harás lo que se espera de ti. Cuídate y a por ella.- Me ruborice y mi padre se había ido envuelto por un polvo negro.

Era su hijo predilecto, me decía sin acabar de creérmelo. Yo siempre había pensado que era Bianca. Me quede un rato pensando, hasta que decidí cambiarme e ir a descansar a mi cabaña.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: ni la historia ni PJ me pertenecen son de Kris-Grace y rick riordan yosolo continuo la historia

Resumen:Cuando las cazadoras llegan al campamento mestizo muchas cosas ocurren ,una busqueda,thalico ,percabeth y por supuesto afrodita

* * *

**Punto de vista de Thalia**

Después de hablar con Nico me fui a mi habitación a descansar. Vale, es verdad, estuve con Nico toda la noche y parte del día, pero, no podía reconocerlo quedaría demasiado cursi. Me tumbe sobre mi cama sin deshacerla. A decir verdad no sé cuánto tiempo estuve durmiendo, solo sé que cuando me levante ya era de noche y como no me diese prisa no conseguiría llegar para la cena.

Me levante y salí corriendo en dirección al comedor que estaba iluminado por una enorme fogata. Cuando me pare a mirar vi a Annabeth, como no, en la mesa de Poseidón con Percy más acaramelados que nunca, al verme Annabeth salió a verme y alce una ceja.

-¿Donde te habías metido?- Pregunto aunque ya sabía la respuesta, solo lo hacía para oírlo de mis labios.

-Durmiendo la siesta. Si, listilla, me quede con él la anterior noche, me escabullí de mi cabaña y esquive a las furias.- Dije resoplando.

-¡Ja! Lo...

-No me lo digas... lo sabías.- Dije interrumpiéndola.

-Ya bueno, ¿a qué no sabes qué?-Me pregunto muy emocionada sin dejar de mirar a Percy estúpidamente.

-¿En serio?- Pregunte con sorna, Annabeth asentía con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.- ¿Y quién dio el primer paso?

-Fui yo, estábamos en la playa, salíamos de bañarnos y no sé... fue extraño, sentí como un pronto y le bese delante de los Stolls, Katie Gardner y Nico que pasaba por ahí. Ya es oficial.- Dijo emocionada, no sabía que decirle.

-Bueno, pues... ¿Felicidades?- Dije dubitativa, salir con Percy no creo fuese un motivo de felicidad pero bueno...- Dile a Percy que voy a tener unas palabritas con él.

-Ni se te ocurra asustarle.- Dijo Annabeth, justo llegaba Percy que se había levantado de la mesa y rodeaba a Annabeth con un brazo su cintura.

-¿Asustar a quien?- Pregunto extrañado.

-A nadie...- Dijo Annabeth nerviosamente, Percy no pareció darle demasiada importancia.

-Bueno... ¿Y de donde está el hijo predilecto de Hades?- Pregunto con sorna Percy mirándome.

-¿Por qué debería saberlo?- Pregunte y me di cuenta de que no debí haber dicho eso, mientras Percy me miraba con una cara "Ya sabes tú porque".- Muérete Percy, y no, no lo sé. Ni siquiera te voy a amenazar, si le haces algo Annabeth, ella sola te pateara el culo si lo haces y con el plan mas enrevesado posible.

Dije mientras me alejaba a coger la comida y sentarme en mi mesa. Sacrifique algo de mi comida y empecé a comer. Note como alguien se sentaba a mi lado mientras bebía un vaso de agua.

-¿Los viste?- Me pregunto Nico que se había traído su comida a mi mesa. Ahora que Dionisio estaba en el consejo de los dioses y ya no había nadie para decir dónde ponernos, era un descontrol. Tenía una sonrisilla culpable.

-¡Fuiste tú! ¿Cómo? La flecha estaba en mi cabaña y yo estaba...- Me calle antes de decir durmiendo.

-No fui a tu habitación, de repente sentí que ese era el momento y de la nada apareció la flecha, yo ya traía un arco porque venía de tiro con arco con Quirón.- Me explico y yo suspire aliviada, no me hace mucha gracia que entren en mi cabaña mientras estoy durmiendo.

_¿Ni siquiera Nico? _Ni siquiera Nico, Afrodita.

-Bueno, entonces... misión cumplida.- Sonreímos y chocamos las manos, mientras hablábamos de las posibles bromas que podríamos hacerles comimos.

Entonces cuando acabamos de comer apareció Rachel, los ojos le brillaban de una forma siniestra, como si estuviese en trance y con una voz tenebrosa empezó a recitar:

_Los hijos de los tres grandes y de Atenea en busca del Cinturón de Afrodita irán,_

_A la Ciudad de Oropel se dirigirán ni por aire ni por mar,_

_Al llegar a dicha ciudad al hogar de las estrellas partirán,_

_Si unidos van prevalecerán ante lo que les aguarda,_

_Y al acabar su tarea el señor de los cielos enfurecerá._

Entonces se monto mucho revuelo, hacía mucho tiempo que no había búsquedas me contó Annabeth. Rachel se desmayo y cuando despertó dijo que le dolía cabeza.

Quirón hizo un consejo de cabañas, nos reunimos en la Casa Grande, estábamos: Percy, en representación de Poseidón; Annabeth, de Atenea; Nico, de Hades; John, (No sé quien es) de Hefesto; Drew, de Afrodita; Clarisse, de Ares; los Stolls, de Hermes; Katie Gardner, de Deméter; Will Solace, de Apolo; Pollux, de Dionisio; Yo misma, de Zeus.

-No hay nada que discutir, tienen que ir Jackson, di Angelo, Annabeth y Thalia. Lo decía muy claro en ella profecía.- Sentencio Clarisse, que no quería perder el tiempo.

-Ya lo sé, pero no sé si deberían ir.- Dijo Quirón pensativo.

-¿Por qué?- Preguntamos Nico, Percy, Annabeth y yo a la vez.

-Porque pondrías en peligro un montón de vidas. ¿A caso no recordáis lo que paso esta semana? Habéis estado juntos tres días y mirad lo que habéis hecho, dejaros ir a una búsqueda es sentenciar el fin del mundo.- Dijo Katie.

-Pero, hay que hacer caso de la voluntad de los dioses.- Dijo Will, claro, su padre era el dios de las profecías.

-Quirón tendremos el máximo cuidado ya me ocupo yo de ellos.- Dijo Annabeth hablando por los tres.

-¡Eh!- Replicamos Percy, Nico y yo.

-Bueno, Annabeth, si prometes qué vais a tener cuidado os dejare ir. Es oficial, se da permiso para continuar esta búsqueda. Partiréis mañana a primera hora, se os proporcionaran las dracmas y el dinero mortal que sea necesario para vuestra búsqueda. Ahora id a descansar.- Dijo Quirón mientras nos levantábamos, al salir Percy se me acerco.

-¡Cara pino!, nos vemos en mi cabaña dentro de media hora para hablar sobre la búsqueda, ya se lo dije a Nico.- Dijo Percy, pero cuando iba a irse se giro y yo le di en la coronilla un tortazo. Se volvió hacia mi contrariado.- ¡Au!

-¡Que no me llames cara pino!- Le grite antes de irme a mi cabaña a preparar mi mochila.

Llegue a mi cabaña y cogí una mochila azul pequeña, no sabía exactamente qué era eso de la "_Ciudad de Oropel" _pero no me parecía que quedase especialmente cerca, decidí ir a la cabaña de Hécate para ver si podían conseguir usar algo de su magia para ampliar un poco el interior de mi mochila.

Me acerque hasta su cabaña y le pedí a un chico llamado Mike (creo que se llamaba así, me hablo de él Annabeth) que si podía y él me dijo que creía que si, le deje hacer sus cosas mientras yo me senté y me estire, bostece. Mire mi reloj, las doce y media. Contando que no había dormido y que solo tuve una mini-siesta.

-Hey, Thalia, ya esta, espero que te funcione bien.-Me dije Mike.

-Gracias, Mike.- Dije cogiendo la mochila, el me miro extrañado.

-Me llamo Mitch.- Me colgué la mochila al hombro antes de que me dijese que se la devolviese.

-Oh, sí, perdón, Mitch.- Mire mi reloj indiscretamente y exclame.- ¡Ui, que tarde! Ya nos veremos

Salí corriendo hacia mi cabaña y deje la mochila encima de la cama. Empecé a sacar ropa y a meterla en la mochila que de repente tenía mucha más capacidad. Tuve cuidado de meter toda la ropa necesaria y algo de dinero de repuesto. Mire la hora y me di cuenta de que tenía que ir a ver a Percy, salí corriendo y al abrir la puerta vi a Percy y Annabeth besándose y a Nico en una esquina metiéndose los dedos en la boca como si fuese a vomitar.

-¡Thalia, llegas tarde!- Dijo Percy, como si lo hubiese pasado mal mientras tanto. Annabeth me saludo con la mano y Nico me sonrió.

-Bueno, ya se ve que no perdéis el tiempo...- Dije mirándolos acusadoramente, Annabeth se sonrojo y Percy sonrió estúpidamente, como de costumbre.- Bueno para poder estar en la misma habitación vamos a poner medidas.

Y señale Percy y luego a Nico queriendo decir que se pusiese con él. Percy le hizo un puchero a Annabeth y mientras se separaban no se soltaban la mano.

-¡Por Zeus!- Y me interpuse entre ellos separándolos, me senté al lado de Annabeth y Percy con Nico, Nico miro de reojo a Percy cuando se sentaba junto a él.

-A mi no me beses, te estoy vigilando.- Dijo sin perderle le vista.

-Lo siento no me van los punks.- Replico Percy.- Aunque a Tha...

-Bueno lo primero es descifrar la profecía.- Dije cortando a Percy, él sonrió malévolamente.

-Es verdad, por cierto, ¿Qué Hades es la "_ciudad de Oropel"_?- Yo tampoco lo sabía y ni siquiera mi gire para mirar a Percy, los tres nos giramos hacia Annabeth.

-¿Pues qué va a ser?- Dijo como si fuésemos tontos.- Los Angeles.

Los tres hicimos un coro de "Ah, claro" sin ni siquiera imaginárnoslo. Buah, Los Angeles, ni siquiera con las cazadoras fuimos ahí. Quedaba bastante lejos.

-Muy bien, ¿y cómo llegamos hasta ahí?- Pregunto Nico.

-En barco es imposible y en avión tampoco porque Zeus os freiría.-Dijo Annabeth pensativa, hasta que dijo.- ¿En tren? Es rápido y vamos por tierra.

-Tengo un método más rápido, pero, solo nos dejaría mitad de camino y seria por Colorado y no sé exactamente donde.- Dijo Nico.

-¿Cómo?- Pregunto Annabeth tachando la idea de imposible.

-Viaje sombra.- Dijo Nico como si resultase evidente.

-¡Cierto! Y el resto del viaje lo podríamos hacer en tren mientras Nico descansa.- Todos asentimos a la idea que planteaba Annabeth.

-Muy bien, pues lo del viaje está cubierto. Lo de él "_hogar de las estrellas"_ está muy claro ahora que sabemos que tenemos que ir a L. A.- Deje una pausa de tensión y exclame.- ¡Hollywood!

La idea de ir a Hollywood se acogió con entusiasmo. A mí en cierto modo también me hacía ilusión, de vez en cuando siempre está bien algo de lujo.

-Bueno, pero no hay que olvidar que vamos a recuperar el cinturón de Afrodita.- Dijo Annabeth, aguafiestas.

-Por cierto, ¿Qué tiene de especial ese cinturón?- Pregunto Percy.

-Pues todo empieza cuando Afrodita se casa con Hefesto y su insatisfactorio matrimonio por la falta de...

-Vamos, que Hefesto le hizo un cesto a Afrodita, con el que se supone que si lo llevas te ven más atractivo, pero, Afrodita le dijo que estaban de moda los cinturones y lo convirtió en uno.- Dije cortando a Annabeth porque ya me estaba durmiendo. Hubo un incomodo silencio en el que nadie supo que decir, pero, como siempre hablo Percy.

-Bueno... entonces... ¿cita doble?- Dijo riéndose, secundado por Annabeth, a cambio le lance un cojín.

-Bueno, creo que es hora ir de ir a dormir, nos vemos mañana.- Dijo Nico saliendo por la puerta.

-¿Por qué se ha ido así?- Pregunte por su ruda salida.

-Por el último verso.- Dijo Annabeth.

-¿Qué pasa con el último verso?- A decir verdad ya no me acordaba de él.

-"_Y al acabar su tarea el señor de los cielos enfurecerá". _Ese es tu padre, ¿no ves lo que puede suceder en esa búsqueda?- Pregunto Percy con una sonrisa estúpida.

-Sois muy pesados ¿lo sabéis?- Dije mirándolos a los mientras me levantaba. Le dirige una última mirada fulminante a Percy.- Vosotros dos, tortolitos, como estéis conspirando contra mi... convertiré a Percy en una sardina frita. Hasta mañana.

Salí de la cabaña 3 y me dirigí a mi cabaña, pero, antes de que pudiese dar más de tres pasos alguien me cogió del brazo y me tapo la boca con la mano. Me giro y estuvimos muy cerca, era más alto que yo y tuve que levantar un poco la vista para verlo. Nico.

Me puso en dedo en la boca en señal para que me callara y después me soltó. Estaba a punto de darme un ataque al corazón, joder, que susto. ¿A quién se le ocurre agarrarte en medio de la oscuridad sin avisar? A Nico.

-Vamos a tenderles una broma a Percy y Annabeth.- Me susurro al oído, me reí en bajito y me explico su plan.

Consistía en que él diría a una furia de las que vigilan por el campamento que había dos campistas solos y en horas prohibidas en la cabaña de Poseidón. La furia avisaría a Quirón y él iría a su cabaña. Mientras tanto los dos nos camuflaríamos entre las sombras viendo la embarazosa escena.

-Buen plan.- Le susurre y aguarde a que volviese de hablar con la furia debajo de la ventana de la cabaña de Percy. Oí que se dijeron cosas que nadie debería oír. Pero cuando al fin volvió me dijo que todo iba según lo planeado.

-La furia iba a avisar a Quirón.- Nos asomamos a ver qué hacían Percy y Annabeth, pero, rápidamente apartamos la mirada.

-Me dan escalofríos de solo verlos.- Susurro en mi oído y yo sí que tuve un escalofrío. Visto desde otro punto de vista quedaba un poco raro: Estábamos acurrucados uno junto al otro; hablábamos entre susurros y estábamos muy cerca.

Él también lo notó, nuestras miradas se cruzaron, pero, él rápidamente apartó la suya.

-Tú padre... la búsqueda... yo no...- Balbuceaba en voz baja. Entonces oímos unos cascos de caballo y pasos. ¿Pasos? Esto se pone interesante.

-... y así, fue como nos engaño ese malvado sátiro para que me levantásemos en medio de la noche y fuésemos a buscar chocolate.- Explico Connor seguido de su hermano.

-En verdad, era un sátiro muy malvado...- Siguió Travis.

-¡Callaros de una vez! ¡Me da igual! Seréis castigados, aunque no sé cuando ya tenéis todos los días cogidos. Ya lo miraremos... ahora me acaba de comunicar una furia que hay unos alumnos fuera de hora solos en una cabaña, vosotros quedaros detrás de mí y no molestéis.- Les corto Quirón que estaba bastante irritado, a pesar de su carácter afable. Me hubiese gustado escucharla explicación de los Stolls.

Quirón se puso delante de la puerta, la abrió sigilosamente y se topó con una escena que no era precisamente para todos los públicos. Nico y yo intentábamos aguantar la risa, aunque, con la cara que ponía Quirón era muy difícil. Entonces, Travis y Connor se asomaron para ver qué pasaba, Travis se llevo la mano a la boca.

-Ui, que porno...- Dijo Travis, entonces Quirón los empujo hacia atrás. Mientras Percy se levantaba y se ponía su camiseta y Annabeth también.

-Bueno, chicos, creó que Annabeth debería de volver a su cabaña.- Ver la cara de Annabeth roja a más no poder valió la pena. Cuando Annabeth salía de la cabaña, no pude aguantar más la risa. Se giro hacia nosotros pero antes de que nos pudiese ver Nico nos tele transportó a mi cabaña.

-Porque poco...-Entonces mire a por la ventana y vi a Annabeth dirigiéndose directamente hacia mi cabaña, me gire hacia Nico.- Mierda, viene para acá, haz viaje sombra hasta tu cabaña.

-No funciona así, no puede hacerlo cada dos segundos, aunque sean distancias corta. ¿No tienes la sensación de que esto es un "_Déjà vu"_?

-La verdad que sí, pero, yo tengo una ventana que se abre.- Dije abriendo la ventana de habitación. Nico salto y cayó sobre la hierba.- Que tengas un buen viaje. Nos vemos mañana, chico muerte.

-Hasta mañana, Pikachu.- Y con eso salió corriendo hacia su cabaña, mientras veía como se fundía uno con la noche.

Me puse un pijama rápidamente, me despeine un poco, como si me acabase de levantarme y puse cara somnolienta. Le abrí la puerta a Annabeth que casi se me tira encima.

-¿Qué te pasa?- Pregunte bostezando.

-No finjas, reconocería tu risa en cualquier parte. Qué sepas, que, juro por el Estigia que me vengare de ti Thalia Grace.- Vale me había pillado ya no había nada que hacer.- ¿Dónde está él? nadie que no fuese un hijo de Hades podría hablar con una Furia sin que se le tirase a la yugular.

-Salió por la ventana, pero, como siempre tú lo sabes todo.- Annabeth bostezo de cansancio, pero antes de irse a la puerta me miro muy fijamente.

-No te creas que te vas a ir de rositas, en esta búsqueda te vas a enterar de lo que cabrona que es Afrodita, y ¡Por los dioses, que me uniré a ella si hace falta!- Exclamo mientras se marchaba, dio una portazo. Procure meter todo lo que necesitaba para la búsqueda en mi mochila y fui a dormir.

Intente no pensar en la "terrible venganza" de Annabeth e intente dormir. Las imágenes de venganza y de, como de costumbre, Afrodita con sus intereses asolaban mis sueños.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: ni la historia ni PJ me pertenecen son de Kris-Grace y rick riordan yosolo continuo la historia

Resumen:Cuando las cazadoras llegan al campamento mestizo muchas cosas ocurren ,una busqueda,thalico ,percabeth y por supuesto afrodita

* * *

**Punto de vista de Nico**

Me dormí oyendo a Afrodita en mi cabeza hablar sobre "lo monos" que estábamos Thalia y yo "juntitos". _¡Es verdad! Además deberías de haberle dado un beso desde la ventana, sois como Romeo y Julieta._

Resople mientras Afrodita presentaba mi vida como una telenovela mexicana. _Vuestra familia no acepta vuestro amor y debéis esconderlo..._

En realidad, a mi padre no le impor... _¿Quién lo está contando? ¿Tú o yo? Pues te callas. Como decía: Vuestra familia no acepta vuestro amor y debéis esconderlo del mundo, aunque en el fondo sabéis que hay una atracción irresistible entre ambos..._

No, eso lo has provocado tú. _Nico, me estas empezando a tocar las narices, a la próxima interrupción te voy a poner está búsqueda muy chunga, ya tenéis a Annabeth de mi lado, así que no me calientes._

¿Cómo Hades quieres que deje de pensar? Pues vale voy a dejar de pensar, voy a dormir. No soñé con Afrodita, ni con Thalia, soñé sobre nuestra búsqueda.

Estaba en una habitación rodeada de lujos: jacuzzi, joyas, oro... Parecía un camerino pero más grande de lo normal.

Había una mujer, solo le pude ver la espalda, llevaba una túnica blanca y unas sandalias que parecían de oro. Su pelo era rubio y ondulado. Estaba hablando con un mensaje Iris, un hombre joven de veinte años. Era alto, musculoso y tenía el pelo largo castaño claro cayéndole sobre los hombros.

-Oh, yo vengare nuestro amor, Paris.- Decía con odio la mujer.- ¿Qué pondrá más furiosa a Afrodita, diosa de la belleza, que hay alguien más bella que ella?

-Yo ya estoy muerto, mi amor, pero a ti te divinizaron, ¿no crees que no deberías crear más guerras?- Pregunto Alejandro, con preocupación de que le pasase algo a la mujer. Ella se puso aun más furiosa.

-¡Yo no provoque ninguna guerra! ¡Fue ella!- Gritaba al mensaje de Paris.- Ella nos unió, pero, por su culpa también te perdí.

Mientras hablaba se acerco a la imagen y acaricio lo que sería su mejilla. Se miraban con una profunda tristeza.

-Por favor, no lo hagas, sabes que no te perdonaran si lo haces... si robas el cesto... ni siquiera pueda imaginármelo.- Le rogo Paris, hablaba con melancolía.- Yo también echo de menos Troya, nuestros paseos en caballo... pero no lo hagas.

-Lo tengo que hacer, así al menos podre vengarme... si no, me mataran y podre reunirme con vosotros, les hecho tanto de menos... Héctor, Andrómaca, mi padre, mi madre, mi pequeña Hermíone... os hecho tanto de menos...

Me levante en mi cama sin saber que pensar, demasiados nombres... pero, ¿Troya? ¿No había habido una batalla ahí? Pero, de eso hace mucho tiempo. Tendría que preguntárselo a Annabeth, ese tal Alejandro ¿quién era? Demasiadas preguntas para ser tan pronto. Mire la hora: Doce de la mañana. Quería dormir.

Pero como siempre, alguien llamo a la puerta queriendo despertarme ¿Por qué? Por la maldita búsqueda. Nadie comprendía lo mucho que amaba dormir, me levante a duras penas y me arrastre hasta la puerta. Abrí y vi a Thalia también con cara soñolienta.

-Hola, nadie quería venir a despertarte, lo echamos a suerte y me toco a mi (creo que hicieron trampa).- Paro un momento para bostezar y prosiguió.- Nos están esperando con Argos y Quirón, vamos.

Cogí mi mochila y dirigí un último vistazo a mi cabaña. Fuimos pasando a través de las miles nuevas cabañas de los dioses menores y llegamos a la Casa Grande, donde Quirón estaba esperándonos con los brazos cruzados, Percy y Annabeth estaban juntos en un banco, Percy estaba durmiendo en el hombro de Annabeth mientras que ella se apoyaba en la pared.

-¡Hola!- Grito Thalia en el oído de Percy, Percy del susto se cayó del banco y Annabeth dio un bote en el banco.

-Cabrona...- Murmuro Annabeth, mientras que Thalia y yo nos reíamos de Percy que seguía en el suelo. Él se levanto de un salto y nos cruzo con la mirada.

-Habéis tardado mucho. ¿Qué hacíais? – Pregunto Percy con una sonrisa estúpida, por lo que Thalia le dirigió una mirada fulminante él se estremeció. Yo miraba la escena sin saber que decir.

-Bueno chicos, ya le he dado a Annabeth el dinero que pueda haceros falta, os deseo buena suerte, tened cuidado.- Dijo Quirón como si fuese nuestro padre y con esas palabras nos fuimos fuera del campamento.

Le dijimos a Argos que no hacía falta que nos llevase, nos miro extrañado se encogió de hombros y se fue. Nos fuimos debajo de un árbol en el que había sombra. Todos me miraron expectantes, la verdad es que no sabía cómo se hacia un viaje sombra en grupo, intente poner una voz con seguridad.

-Bueno ahora tenéis que agarraros a mi.- Yo recordé en mi cabeza la imagen que había visto un día por la tele en colorado.- Allá vamos.

Sentí como si estuviésemos yendo a toda velocidad en un coche, aunque ya me había acostumbrado a ello. De repente estábamos en un prado verde con unas montañas de fondo y una vaca paciendo a 10 metros. Yo sentí que estaba muy cansado y de no haber sido por Percy me hubiese caído.

-Gracias...

-Nico ¿Me quieres decir por qué estamos en un maldito prado lleno de vacas y no en una ciudad?- pregunto Annabeth bastante histérica.

-Yo que se... lo vi en un documental en el colegio que nos pusieron o algo así...

-¡Me da igual! ¿Cómo quieres ir a Los Angeles? ¿En tractor?- Dijo Annabeth mirando frenéticamente a nuestro alrededor.

-Annabeth, tranquila, yo no...

-¡No, no me tranquilizo! Estoy muy estresada, yo...

-Venga., tranquila, no pasa nada.- Dijo Percy abrazándola por detrás mientras que Thalia me ayudaba a no caerme, eso pareció tranquilizar a Annabeth.

-Vale, estoy tranquila.- Dijo respirando pausadamente.- Vamos a ir a esa casa que se ve ahí al fondo al lado de un granero. Percy ayuda a Nico a caminar.

Percy dejo de abrazar a Annabeth y me ayudo a no caerme, fuimos caminando por el prado lleno de vacas hasta llegar al granero, aguardamos un segundo espiando haber que pinta tenían. Se veía a un hombre de treinta y cinco años o treinta y seis, que era bastante alto y fuerte por lo cual daba algo de miedo, estaba ordeñando una vaca y un niño pequeño que tendría tres años daba vueltas a su alrededor mirando como lo hacía.

-Parecen gente normal, ¿no?- Dijo Thalia examinándolos detenidamente.

-Sí, venga vamos.- Dijo Percy que casi sale de donde estábamos escondidos de no ser porque Annabeth le cogió del brazo.

-¡Espera! ¿Y luego cuando pregunte qué hacemos aquí? ¿Qué le decimos? Oh, sí acabamos de telentrasportarnos.- Dijo Annabeth sarcásticamente.

-Le decimos que venimos a pasar aquí a pasar el fin de semana a una casa rural pero que el coche nos dejo tirados y hemos seguido a pie.- Parecía un plan aparentemente sin fallos, así que salimos de nuestro escondrijo, al vernos el granjero cogió una pala de pincho.

-¿Qué hacéis aquí? ¿Quiénes sois?- Decía el hombre poniendo a su hijo de tras de él que se estaba cogiendo a su pierna.

-Veníamos a una casa rural a pasar el fin de semana y se nos ha estropeado el coche, esta es la primera casa que hemos encontrado.- Dijo Annabeth, el granjero nos miro con desconfianza.

-Mentira, vosotros dos sois demasiado mayores como para andar con estos dos.- ¡Mierda! Thalia y yo parecíamos más pequeños que Percy y Annabeth que aparentaban 20, entonces Percy soltó:

-Es que él es mi primo y la chica es su novia, me dijeron si podían venir y no nos importaba.- Dijo mientras empujaba a Thalia a mi lado y le rodeaba la cintura con su brazo, los dos intentamos no sonrojarnos. Percy se reía de nosotros entre dientes, me dolía la mano por no poder darle.

-¿Hay algún bus que vaya de aquí a Denver?- Pregunto Annabeth, él señor pareció creerse nuestra cuartada y se relajo.

-Sí, tarda unas horas, pero no vuelve hasta mañana por la mañana.- Dijo él, entonces detrás de él apareció una mujer de rostro afable, delgada y que nos miraba alegremente. Era morena, de pelo largo liso.

-¿Cariño, que pasa? ¿Quiénes son estos chicos?- Pregunto a su marido cogiéndole de la mano,

-Dicen que venían a pasar el fin de semana al campo y les dejo tirados el coche.- Le dijo su marido, ella inclino la cabeza y nos miro piadosos.

-Ai, pobres. Si queréis podéis quedaros a dormir en casa hasta mañana que viene el bus que os lleva hasta la ciudad.- Dijo la mujer amablemente.

-Muchas gracias, señora.- Le dijo Annabeth respetuosamente. La señora hizo un gesto despectivo con la mano.

-Por favor, puedes llamarme Emma,- Señalo a su marido.- y mi marido, Jack.

-¿Y yo qué?- Pregunto el niño pequeño enfurruñado por no hacerle caso, su madre lo cogió le di un beso en la mejilla.

-Y este es Mark.- Dijo mientras el niño sonreía en los brazos de su madre.- Bueno si queréis arriba tenemos dos habitaciones libres, os las enseño yo.

Emma dejo a su hijo en el suelo y nosotros la seguimos, vimos como Annabeth y Percy se cogían de la mano, tendríamos que ir así también para no dar la nota y ser creíbles, le tendí mi mano a Thalia.

-Deberíamos...- Le dije desviando la mirada hacia los campos de maíz, ella se veía nerviosa.

-Supongo...- Al tocar su mano un eléctrico escalofrío me recorrió el cuerpo, literalmente.- Perdona...

-¿La gran Thalia está nerviosa?- Esta vez no fue un escalofrío lo que recorrió mi cuerpo sino como si hubiese metido los dedos en un enchufe, acompañado de una mirada asesina.- Me callo, me callo.

Y así fuimos a la casa, era bastante grande, subimos directamente al piso de arriba. Habían tres habitaciones, nos indico Emma y cuando íbamos a entrar en la habitación el niño pequeño paso su mirada por mi y Thalia.

-¿Vosotros vais a dormir juntos?- Pregunto el niño, Thalia y yo nos sonrojamos sin saber que responder. ¿Por qué el maldito niño nos tiene que preguntar a nosotros?

-Eh... bueno...- Balbuceo Thalia sin saber que decir, hasta que llego su madre que lo cogió de la mano y se lo llevo.

-Mark, deja a los chicos en paz, ya son mayores.- Dijo guiñándonos un ojo, nos miramos y nos sonrojamos, aun más si cabe. Entramos en la habitación y dejamos nuestras mochilas en el borde de la cama.

Hubiese dicho que esta búsqueda es directamente un complot contra mí, formado por cierta diosa del amor, de no haber sido por mi sueño._Nico, me duele que pienses eso de mí._ Thalia y yo nos quedamos de pie mirándonos hasta que me di cuenta de que la gente normal habla y esas cosas.

-Esta noche he tenido un sueño...- Thalia levanta las cejas con sorna- ... sobre la búsqueda. Aparecía una tía joven que hablaba con un mensaje Iris de un chico, dijo...

Me mordí el labio y ladee la cabeza intentando recordar lo que habían estado hablando esas dos personas en mi sueño.

-¿Oye tu qué sabes de la guerra de... Troya?- Pregunte acordándome del nombre de la ciudad que habían nombrado.

-Pues no sé si sabré todo como lo sabría Annabeth pero más o menos... Helena era reina de Esparta, además de hija de Zeus, hasta que llego un día a su palacio Paris, príncipe de Troya, y su primo Eneas. Afrodita hizo que se enamorasen y juntos se escaparan a Troya, viven ahí un montón de años juntos siempre acosados por los guerreros griegos que atacaban detrás de las murallas, al final, gracias a Odiseo los griegos consiguen entrar en Troya engañando a la gente con el caballo gigante de madera. Al final Paris muere antes de eso y se dice que a Helena la hicieron un ser inmortal. ¿Crees que los que aparecían en tu sueño eran ellos?

-Casi seguro que sí. Helena dijo que quería el cinturón de Afrodita para ser la más persona más bella y enfurecer a Afrodita, Paris le dijo que no lo hiciese pero no le hizo caso, es una venganza por haberlos unido y separado.- Dije recordando la conversación.

-Bueno, si eso después lo hablamos con Percy y Annabeth, voy al baño vuelvo ahora.- Dije viendo como se iba.

_La historia se repite. _Dijo en mi mente la voz de Afrodita a la que ya me estaba teniendo que acostumbrar, me tumbe en la cama por que todavía estaba cansado del viaje sombra y porque para aguantarla era mejor sentarme.

_¡Hola! ¿Sabes por qué te he dicho lo de antes? _No, y me da igual porque me vas a contar el culebrón que te montas en el Olimpo todos los días.

_Pues te lo cuento igualmente. La historia se repite, una hija de Zeus se enamora y una persona no lo ve bien, montara una guerra si hace falta, pero, a ella la da igual todo mientras este con su amado. Ahora en versión punk-semidioses. _Lo que tú digas Afrodita, no vale la pena discutir contigo, lo aprendí hace mucho.

_¡Jo! ¡Pero enfádate! Niégalo yo que se... así no tiene gracia. _¿Eso significa qué nos vas a dejar en paz? _No. _Fruncí el ceño. _Ja ja ja, ¿lo ves? Así es más divertido._

Puse los ojos n blanco y el niño pequeño entro en la habitación, me miro tímidamente.

-Los chicos mayores de la habitación de al lado dicen que si puedes ir.- Dijo cohibido, me levante con dificultad y le sacudí el pelo.

-Ya voy yo, gracias chaval. Puedes avisar a... la otra chica que venga cuando salga del baño- Él me sonrió y sacudió la cabeza, yo fui a la habitación que le habían dado a Percy y Annabeth.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: ni la historia ni PJ me pertenecen son de Kris-Grace y rick riordan yosolo continuo la historia

Resumen:Cuando las cazadoras llegan al campamento mestizo muchas cosas ocurren ,una busqueda,thalico ,percabeth y por supuesto afrodita

* * *

**Punto de vista de Thalia**

Me puse en frente del espejo del baño y me lave la cara, ¿quizá con agua se fuesen Afrodita y todas sus tonterías? _Me parece que no. Además, Nico no es ninguna tontería ¿a qué no? _No, digo sí. Te odio Afrodita. _¿Lo ves qué divertido es? _Puse los ojos en blanco y salí del baño, ahí estaba el niño pequeño preguntón.

-Los chicos mayores me dijeron que te avisase para que fueses a su habitación.- Dijo el inocentemente.

-Gracias, voy.- Le sonreí y me fui a la habitación, cuando iba a coger el pomo de la puerta Nico se materializo en medio haciendo que diese un grito. Vale Nico 1- Thalia 0 ¡Malditos hijos de Hades, y su poder sobre las sombras!

-Te voy a matar.- Le dije dándole un golpe en el brazo acompañado de un calambrazo, él se llevo la mano al brazo y puso pucheros.

-Soy un pobre enfermo, ¿no deberías de cuidarme, oh, tu mi fiel enfermera?- Suspire, puse los ojos en blanco y entre en la habitación.

Percy y Annabeth estaban con la oreja pegada a la pared que da al pasillo, ¡Dioses!

-Sois unos enfermos, los dos.- Dije sentándome en una silla, mientras Nico se sentaba en otra silla frotándose el brazo y mirándome intentando hacerme sentir culpable.

-Bueno me debéis una, sino fuese porque pienso rápido no estaríamos aquí ahora.- Dijo con superioridad Percy.

-Oh, claro, y no se te ocurre ninguna cosa mejor que el que somos pareja. Haber Percy, si tienes una novia inteligente que puede pensar por ti ¿para qué te molestas?- Le dije cansándome del mundo en general.

-Ai Thalia, Thalia, que mala es la envidia.- Dijo Annabeth a la defensa de los más débiles.

-¿Envidia de qué? ¿De Percy? ¿De ti? Me parece que no.- Le dije resoplando a Annabeth.

-No, de que yo tenga novio y tu no.-Dijo ella mientras Percy se tapaba la boca y dejaba escapar un "uuu lo que te ha dicho". _A dado donde más duele. _Para nada, soy Thalia Grace y no me hace falta tener novio. _Ya, eso lo dices ahora, ya veremos más tarde._

-Claro claro Annabeth, lo que tu digas... cambiando de tema, sobre lo que estamos haciendo aquí, si, la búsqueda, no estamos de vacaciones aunque lo parezca, Nico tuvo un sueño.- Dije y todos nos giramos hacia Nico para que nos volviese a relatar su sueño.

-Pues básicamente vi una chica que tendría veinticinco y hablaba con otro más a través de un mensaje iris. Eran Helena de Troya y Paris. Fue Helena quien ha robado el cinturón, como venganza por...

-¡Por unirles y después separarlos! He leído mucho sobre ella... Me encanta, su viaje hasta Troya el asedio allí, cuando...

-Sí, vamos, que te gusta mucho. Pero, ¿Dónde estará?-Dije mirando a los que estábamos en aquella sala.

-Si están bella como dicen estará en algún lugar que no la vean, sino, llamaría la atención.- dijo Nico mirando al suelo.

-Al revés. Esta en Hollywood, ahí se supone que todos tienen que ser así, estará camuflando como si fuese una actriz o una modelo pero tampoco demasiado famosa.- Todos soltamos un "ah" dándole la razón, como siempre.

Entonces un silencio lleno la sala, me fije en que tenía una ventana detrás de mí, los rayos del sol iluminaban mis vaqueros, estaba pensando en que quizá... había que probarlo. Puse mi reloj donde los rayos de sol iluminaban, un puntito de luz que se reflejaba por mi reloj apareció en la pared, apunte a la mejilla de Nico que parecía dormido y con un poco de ayuda de mis poderes transmití algo de energía a través de ese rayo de sol.

Al principio, Nico solo se rascaba molesto la mejilla, hasta que se le empezó a poner roja y todavía no sabía por qué. Me empecé a reír y él me fulmino con la mirada. Thalia 1, Nico 1.

-Annabeth, Thalia está utilizando sus poderes de malvada hija de Zeus para molestarme.- Dijo Nico como si fuese un niño pequeño señalándome con un dedo. Un rayo se oyó en la lejanía.- Quiero decir, con sus poderes de bellísima hija de Zeus.

-Chivato...- Murmure para mis adentros, el me miro con sorna.

-¡Ja! Habla la que le tiene que venir a socorrer su padre.- Protesto él, Annabeth dejo de manosearse con Percy para mirarnos. Se veía la irritación en su mirada.

-¿Os dais cuenta de que sois como niños pequeños?- Dijo Annabeth fulminándonos con la mirada.

-Lo dice la persona que sale con uno.- Dijo Nico con ironía, Percy se sonrojo y yo sonreí.

-Esa fue buena.- Dije señalando a Nico y asintiendo con la cabeza, Annabeth se levanto y nos abrió la puerta enfadada.

-Si habéis venido aquí a meteros con mi novio ya podéis iros.- Nico y yo nos levantamos riéndonos, mientras nos metíamos con ellos salíamos por la puerta.

-Qué triste, a Percy le tiene que defender su novia.- Dije saliendo primera.

-Tío, hay que empezar a madurar.- Dijo Nico, me gire y chocamos las manos. Annabeth puso los ojos en blanco y cerró la puerta.

Nico y yo nos miramos, miramos alrededor, y cuando me quise dar cuenta ya se había fundido con las sombras. ¡Ag, como le odio! _No, le quieres. _No, le odio.

-Juega al escondite tu solo si quieres, yo me voy a escuchar música. Inmaduro.- Dije entrando por a la habitación que nos habían dado. Entonces la puerta se cerró con un portazo detrás de mí, me sacudí rápidamente.- No hagas eso.

Se oyó una risa pero no supe ubicarla. Solté un bufido y cogí mi iPod, puse "Holiday" para subirme la moral, cerré los ojos intentando olvidarme de todo un poco, pero de repente la música dejo de sonar. Busque con la mano mi iPod, no estaba, maldito sea.

Me levante con cierto enfado reflejado en mi rostro, me pase la mano por el pelo y me sentí un poco estúpida cuando empecé a hablar con la oscuridad.

-Nico di Angelo, o me da ahora mismo mi iPod o le juro que necesitara a su padre para revivirle porque le voy a matar.- Se volvió a oír una risa en estéreo. Ag, como puede ser tan fastidioso.- Te voy a dar 3 segundos, 1... 2... 3...

Busque con la mirada donde estaba el interruptor de la luz, cuando al fin conseguí encontrarlo fui a pulsarlo para que no hubiese sombras en la habitación y se delatase la posición de Nico. Entonces unos brazos invisibles me cogieron en plan nupcial, Nico se hizo visible de una vez. Se reía por haberme cogido por sorpresa.

-Te importaría bajarme y devolverme mi iPod.- Dijo cruzando los brazos, el se rió y me sonrió.

-¿Donde estaría ahí la gracia?- Dijo mientras buscaba algo en su bolsillo, mi iPod.- Voy a poner banda sonora a este momento.

Se mordía el labio inferior mientras buscaba una canción en mi iPod, eso sin bajarme.

-¿Te importaría bajarme?-Dije con toda la amabilidad que pude, él dejo el aparato y me miro. Hizo como que me dejaba, pero, cuando mis pies iban a tocar el suelo volví a alzarme.

-¡Amago!- Dijo riéndose, puse los ojos en blanco y espere a que terminase. De repente se le iluminaron los ojos y empezó a resonar una guitarra eléctrica. Era "_She´s a rebel_" de Green Day.

_She's a rebel  
she's a saint  
she's salt of the earth  
and she's dangerous_

Cantaba Billie Joe, mientras que Nico tiro encima de la cama el iPod que seguía sonando. La parte Afrodita de mi cuerpo estaba descontrolada.

No paramos de mirarnos, yo todavía seguía en sus brazos, nuestros rostros estaban a centímetros. Nico alzo una ceja y me sonrió.

-¿Ya no quieres bajar?- Me pregunto con una sonrisa de suficiencia, yo me ruborice ligeramente.

-Yo no he dicho...- Pero la distancia que había entre sus labios se fue recortando.

Cuando ya notaba que su aliento acariciaba mi piel la puerta se abrió. Percy. No me hizo falta ni mirar a la puerta, era él. Nos señalo.

-Ya verás cuando se lo cuente a Annabeth.- Dijo saliendo por la puerta corriendo con los ojos muy abierto, ¡Dioses, es como un niño pequeño!

El hechizo se rompió y Nico me dejo en el suelo mientras salía corriendo a por Percy. Me lleve las manos a la cabeza, tapándome la cabeza. Santo Poseidón, ¿Qué acabo de hacer? _Te has dejado llevar. _Soy Thalia Grace, no puedo "dejarme llevar". _No pensabas en ellos cuando estabas en los brazos de Nico._

Odio cabeza que pasa algo relacionado con Nico que Afrodita hable en mi cabeza. Odio como tiene que tener razón sobre todo. Odio a Afrodita. _Tú no me odias, me amas. Todo el mundo me ama y no es que "tenga" que tener razón es que TENGO la razón._

Me levante y fui a ver si Nico había cazado a Percy. Vi a Nico haciéndole un placaje a Percy. Entonces Annabeth salió de su habitación y abrió mucho los ojos. Percy iba a abrir la boca pero Nico se la tapo con una mano.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí?- Pregunto Annabeth viendo la extraña escena. Nico se levanto y con él Percy que todavía seguía con la boca tapada.

-Nada, tenía que hablar con Percy de una cosa. Un momento.-Dijo Nico arrastrando a Percy con él al baño. Annabeth se giro hacia mí con una ceja alzada, yo mire a los lados y me encogí de hombros.

-¡Todos locos!- Dijo Annabeth, miro un segundo la puerta del baño de la cual salían muchos murmullos indescifrables, se giro hacia mi.- Ven.

Camine a lo largo del pasillo, entonces ella frunció el ceño. Mierda, seguro que quería me iba a preguntar qué paso.

-¿Qué ha pasado?- Dijo ella al encontrarse con mi silencio.

-Nada.- Ella frunció aun más el ceño. No le gustaba cuando no sabía lo que pasaba, en general no le gusta cuando no sabe.

-No, algo pasa. Le dije a Percy que fuera a buscaros y de repente lo encuentro en el suelo con Nico encima de él. ¿Qué ha pasado?- Repitió con irritación.

Me moría por contárselo, mis hormonas estaban descontroladas (tos, Afrodita, tos) _Lo sé, no hace falta que me lo agradezcas_. Y necesitaba hablar con ella. Pero, luego vendrían las bromas, las risas y las insinuaciones.

Me mordí el labio inferior debatiéndome entre el sí y el no, finalmente mis hormonas ganaron. ¡Maldita seas, Afrodita!

-Vale, pero nada de risas, ni bromas.- Le dije con una mirada piadosa.

-Claro.- Sabia que era mentira, pero aun así. Le relate la historia, bueno, quizá había una pequeña laguna cuando lo del beso.

-A Nico le gusta Thalia.- Canturreo tontamente Annabeth, tenía en la cara la misma sonrisa estúpidamente que le había visto múltiple veces a Percy.

-No.- Dije cortante acompañado de una mirada fulminante, aunque, intentaba luchar con el rubor que se propagaba por mis mejillas

-Cierto, aun mejor. A Thalia le gusta Nico.- Canturreo otra vez, me lleve la mano a la cara en un gesto de desesperación. Aunque mis mejillas tomaban el color de un rojo más vistoso, por desgracia Annabeth también lo noto.- Que bonito, que bonito, que bonito...

-Y luego me dices que yo parezco un niño pequeño.- Le dije con indignación. Ella me sonrió tontamente, mierda, ¿para qué discutiré con una hija de Atenea?

-No, yo dije que TU y NICO parecíais unos niños pequeños.- Resople y sacudía la cabeza en señal de desesperación mientras Annabeth hacia un baile de listilla.

-Bah, no sé ni para que te lo cuento. Por cierto de esto nada a Percy, él solo llego cuando... bueno, el caso, que no le cuentes nada.- Le dije y Annabeth asintió con la poca seriedad que alguna vez tuvo.

-¿Contar el qué?- Dijo Nico que salía acompañado de Percy, tenía una cara un tanto extraña como si escondiese algún secreto. Pero Annabeth no la veía por que el amor le cegaba. ¡Agh! _Qué bonito, ah, el amor._

-Nada.- Dijo Annabeth y Nico alzo una ceja entonces la mujer que amablemente nos había ofrecido su casa vino hacia nosotros con una cara bastante preocupada.

-Oye chicos, ¿Quién de vosotros es... Nico di Angelo?- Los tres señalamos a Nico, él se quedo un poco en shock pero respondió.

-Soy yo, ¿Por qué lo pregunta?- La señora miro a los lados con nerviosismo, como si alguien estuviese espiando nuestra conversación.

-Bueno, pues... ahí abajo un hombre con muy malas pintas que pregunta por ti. ¿Te importaría bajar? Dijo que quería verte ahora mismo y tenía un tono bastante amenazador.- Dijo temblando la mujer, Nico nos miro y Percy se inclino hacia él.

-Ya te cubrimos nosotros las espaldas.- Le susurro Percy, Nico asintió y se volvió hacia la mujer que se tambaleaba nerviosa.

-Voy.- Dijo firmemente bajando por las escaleras. Percy, Annabeth y yo nos asomamos a la ventana, alerta, por si teníamos que ir ayudar. Solo fuimos capaces de ver un Chopper aparcada enfrente de la casa. El propietario debía de estar metido en el Porche


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: ni la historia ni PJ me pertenecen son de Kris-Grace y rick riordan yosolo continuo la historia

Resumen:Cuando las cazadoras llegan al campamento mestizo muchas cosas ocurren ,una busqueda,thalico ,percabeth y por supuesto afrodita

* * *

Baje las escaleras con entereza, tenia cierto miedo y incertidumbre por saber quién era. ¿Además como sabia donde estábamos si habíamos llegado esa mañana y eran las 5 de la tarde?

Vi a un hombre de treinta años con unas pintas un poco chungas, pelo cortado en plan militar y ropa de motero, ¿Quién era?

-Ya me ocupo yo, muchas gracias.- Le dije y la mujer se fue del lugar casi corriendo. Me gire hacia el hombre que me hizo una seña para que saliésemos afuera.

Salimos al prado de delante de la casa. El hombre se quedo en silencio, esperando, como si esperase a que dijese algo evidente.

-¿Perdón, pero quien eres?- Le pregunte, él se puso furioso ante semejante pregunta, sus ojos parecían a punto de lanzarse contra mí y acuchillarme.

-Aunque me duele mucho decirlo, soy tu primo, mocoso.-Dijo él y solo conocía a un dios que adoptase tal forma y fuese tan altivo. Ares, dios de la guerra. Le hice una señal a Percy, Annabeth y Thalia en señal de que no era peligroso, por ahora.

-Ares. Siento mucho no haberte reconocido, pero, ¿Qué haces aquí?- Él me miro y después hizo una señal a la ventana donde estaban los otros.

-Por ella, me envía su padre.- Yo deseaba que se refiriese a Percy, pero, como no era una chica sabia a quien se refería. Esto se estaba empezando a poner violento.

-¿Por qué?- Pregunte haciéndome el loco. Ares se lo tomo con gracia.

-Oh, ya lo sabes tú bien, bueno, lo sabes tú, su padre, tu padre y cualquiera que pueda ver Hefesto TV. Por no hablar que mi amante es la diosa del amor.- Suspire, odio que no se respete mi intimidad y que los dioses se tomen la justicia por su mano.

-Y... ¿Qué quiere el Sr. Zeus?- Pregunte aun ya sabiendo la respuesta.

-Esta algo descontento con esos encuentros tan decorosos que tienes con su hija.- Dijo sarcásticamente Ares, intente no sonrojarme y mirar a otro lado.- Ahora en serio, no la toques, no la mires, ni siquiera pienses en ella. De no ser así, más te vale esconderte bien en el palacio subterráneo de tu padre.

-¿A qué viene tanto amor fraternal?- Le pregunte cansándome de tener que recibir siempre ordenes, soy un hijo de los tres grandes ¡De algo servirá!

-Es la única hija mestiza que le queda, no quiere tonterías. ¿Y qué te crees que por ser hijo de Hades ya puedes hacer lo que te dé la gana?- Dijo mirándome desafiante, la sangre me hervía. Le mire furioso, yo no lo decía de esa manera.

-No, ¿Y tú te crees que por ser el dios de la guerra y llevar pintas chungas todos te vean a tener miedo?- Le dije frunciendo el ceño, él soltó una carcajada arrogante.

-Pues claro, mocoso. Ares no le teme a nada.- Dijo haciendo que apretase los puños.

-Yo no diría eso, alguien me conto alguna vez que Percy Jackson hirió al dios de la guerra.- Dije haciendo que su mirada se fijase en mi intentando atemorizarme.

-Ese maldito hijo de Poseidón...-Gruño Ares, entonces Percy apareció por la puerta.

-¿Alguien dijo Percy Jackson?- Dijo Percy acercándose a nosotros.- Estaba arriba cuando me dije, huele a sangre mezclado con arrogancia. Era un cerdo o era Ares, una de dos.

-Yo no tengo el tiempo suficiente como para aguantar a estúpidos mocosos.- Dijo él, sacando una navaja que tenía en el pantalón.

-¿Es verdad, que se te ha perdido por aquí Ares?- Dijo Percy, se ve que se conocen de antes. Yo mire a Ares, ¿me delataría o se callaría?

-Nada que te incumba a ti. Antes de irme Dionisio me dijo que te diese esto.- Dijo subiéndose a su moto y lanzándole una carta con tinta morada.- Nos volveremos a ver, entonces no seré tan benevolente.

Vimos como la moto se deslizaba por la carretera y se iba por donde había venido. Percy me miro con una ceja alzada.

-¿Qué hacia él aquí?- Pregunto Percy, tenía que contárselo, había venido a ayudarme por si tenia problemas.

-Viene de mensajero de Zeus, para decirme que no me atreva a tocar a su hija. Textualmente me ha dicho: _"no la toques, no la mires, ni pienses en ella"_- Dije mientras Percy soltaba una carcajada, le mire con enfado.- Como se ve que a ti no te ha amenazado el señor de los cielos enviando aun motero muy chungo.

-¿Bromeas?- Dijo el alzando las cejas.- Me rio porque a mí me paso lo mismo. Tuve a Atenea vigilando cada paso que daba durante años, además de incontables amenazas.

-Puf, ¿y lo siguiente qué será? ¿Apolo de parte de Artemisa?- Dije pasándome una mano por el pelo.

¿En qué momento paso esto? Yo era el típico hijo de Hades amargado que me solía reír de Percy y Annabeth, pero, en qué momento paso esto... _¡Te has enamorado! Y todo gracias a mí, no hace falta que me des las gracias. _¿Gracias por hacer que Zeus me mate? Creo que no._Ya lo me lo agradecerás, ya verás._

-¡Percy!- Grito Annabeth corriendo hacia él y abrazándolo.- Que miedo he pasado cuando a sacado ese hombre una navaja.

Mientras tanto Thalia que venía detrás de ella caminando con paso tranquilo, como si tampoco fuese para tanto. Puso los ojos en blanco y le dio una mirada cansada a Annabeth.

-¡Por Zeus, Annabeth! Como hay que decírtelo, tu novio es invencible. Lo máximo que hubiese ocurrido hubiese sido que le rebotara en la piel, ya está.

-Como te gusta fastidiar nuestros momentos románticos.- Dijo Annabeth besando a Percy, él simplemente se dejaba hacer, Thalia se volvió hacia mí.

-¿Bueno, y quien era?- Pregunto Thalia, yo mire a Percy.

No iba a decirle "Ah, pues era tu medio hermano Ares, me dijo que me alejara de ti, en plan charla hermano mayor. Pero que además le envió tu padre. Lo de siempre."

-Eh...- Balbucee, Percy se volvió en mi ayuda.

-Era un enviado de Dionisio, para darnos esto.- Dijo Percy enseñando la carta que nos había dado Ares, Thalia levanto las cejas.

-Y para eso envía a un motero con malas pintas.- Dijo Thalia sarcásticamente, Percy pensó rápido, para ser él.

-Ya sabes como es. Abridla si queréis.- Dijo Percy tendiéndonos la carta.

_Odiado Peter Johnson,_

_¡Como osas a irte de MI Campamento sin MI consentimiento! Además, sé que has arrastrado a tu estúpida novieta Annie Bell, al chico emo y a la hija de Zeus, también emo. Ahora ya que te has ido te rogaría que no volvieses. En el caso de que vayas a volver, bueno, mejor no lo hagas._

_Vuestro perfecto director,_

_Dionisio_

_PD: Tu padre dijo que debías saber que "Lo que hiciste en un pasado te perseguirá en un futuro" Si, sé que significa, pero no te lo voy a decir. Ja._

Thalia y yo nos miramos atónitos después de leer la carta en voz alta.

-Vamos, que ni siquiera se ha inventado un nombre para mí. Soy "el chico emo"- Dije con indignación, Thalia se volvió hacia mí.

-¿Perdona? Yo soy la "hija de Zeus, también emo".- Dijo Thalia, Percy se rio de nuestra conversación de quien lo tenía peor. Thalia se giro hacia él.- Cállate, Peter.

-¡Hey! No te metas con él.- Dijo Annabeth, a la defensa de su novio.- Por qué no sepa el nombre de la gran Thalia no significa que te tengas que poner así.

-Oh, es mejor que lo dejes, Annie.- Replico Thalia, Percy y yo nos miramos sin saber si debíamos de meternos en una guerra de chicas, era peligroso.

-Tranquilas chicas...- Dijo Percy conciliador, ellas le fulminaron con la mirada y él se echo atrás. Son cosas que dan miedo.

-¿Estas diciéndome que tengo ego?- Pregunto Thalia a Annabeth, yo miraba la escena intentando pasar de desapercibido.

-Una cosa es el ego, lo tuyo es el egocentrismo.- Le dijo Annabeth, Thalia se llevo la mano a la cara y soltó un "ah".

Entonces las dos se empezaron reír, como si todo el tiempo hubiesen estado de broma, le lance una mirada a Percy, él quizá sabía que había pasado. Percy me lanzo una mirada igual de confusa y los dos nos encogimos de hombros.

-¿A nadie le parece sospechoso que siendo cuatro semidioses, tres de ellos hijos de los Tres Grandes, no allá aparecido ningún monstruo?- Pregunto Percy, los tres nos giramos hacia él, tenía razón, en rara ocasión ocurría eso con Percy.

-Cierto, será porque al estar en una zona alejada de la ciudad, habrá menor cantidad de monstruos.- Dijo Annabeth, Thalia y yo nos encogimos de hombros, tampoco nos importaba mucho.

Percy cogió de la mano a Annabeth y nos hizo una seña para que le siguiéramos. Nos guio hasta el punto más alto de la pradera que antes se extendía ante nosotros. Ahí vimos como el sol se ponía. Percy y Annabeth se quedaron cogidos de las manos.

-Qué bonito Percy- Dijo Annabeth sin ni siquiera molestarse en mirar el paisaje, estaba demasiado ocupada mirando a Percy. Cómo no, Percy soltó su frase melosa de adolescente enamorado.

-Tus ojos son más bonitos que cualquier atardecer.- Dijo Percy, ahí definitivamente se lo gano y se besaron.

Thalia y yo miramos la escena evitando mirarnos a los ojos, y a cualquier otra cosa que no fuese la puesta de sol o el suelo. La tensión se hubiese podido palpar. Percy y Annabeth estaban demasiado ocupados metiéndose la lengua hasta la faringe como para poder notar nada.

Además, en el "maravilloso" plan de Percy, había otra laguna. ¿Cómo Hades se supone que voy a tener que "no mirarla, no tocarla, ni pensar en ella" si teníamos que dormir juntos? Ya hablaría con Percy.

Cuando al fin pareció que ya s había acabado su beso de película de esos que duraban 5 minutos y llegaba un momento en el que te aburrías.

-Bueno, creo que habría que ir a ver a Emma para decirle que el motero ya se ha ido y estamos bien.- Dijo Thalia se veía que quería irse de ahí.

Cuando llegamos a la casa olimos el delicioso olor de un filete con patatas. Era un poco pronto para cenar, pero, no íbamos a cambiarle los hábitos a esa gente. Me senté en la mesa al lado de Annabeth. Mientras devoraba mi filete note como un pie acariciaba mi pierna.

En un principio mire a Thalia, que estaba demasiado ocupada probando cuantas patatas le cabían pinchando con el tenedor. Aparte la mirada rápidamente, en cambio, Percy estaba mirando a Annabeth de forma bastante descarada. Era su pie.

-Percy.- Le susurre, él pareció salir de su embobamiento y se giro hacia mi.

-¿Qué?- Preguntó enfadado por haber interrumpido su sesión de miraditas.

-La pierna de Annabeth está más a la derecha.- Dije empujándole el pie en la dirección correcta. El se sonrojo pero rápidamente se volvió hacia lo que estaba haciendo.

Después de una deliciosa y silenciosa cena nos fuimos arriba. Percy nos dijo que esperáramos en su habitación.

Mientras Annabeth y Thalia hablaban me quede mirando la noche estrellada desde la ventana. Hasta que Percy había dicho que íbamos a jugar a un juego que necesitaba una cosa. Preferí no preguntar.

Al abrirse la puerta vimos a Percy con una botella rellana de un liquido verdoso en la mano y sujetando cuatro vasos de chupitos con otra.

-Mirad lo que he encontrado.- Dijo en voz baja para que no nos oyeran, mientras agitaba la botella en su mano.- Vamos a jugar a "yo nunca..."

-¿El qué?- Preguntamos Thalia y yo a la vez

Percy estaba colocando en cada lado de una mini mesita los vasos. Él y Annabeth resoplaron y nos miraron con los ojos en blanco. Como si fuese pecado no saberlo.

-A ver, alguien dice "yo nunca..." y si tu lo has hecho debes de beber.- Dijo Annabeth, estaba claro que debajo de esa tapadera de niña buena de Atenea había una fiestera alcohólica.

-¿Es obligatorio jugar?- Pregunto Thalia pidiendo compasión.

-Si.- Dijo Percy rellenando los pequeños vasos de una bebida verde.- Es licor casero, lo tenían abajo, es de manzana. Es un poco fuerte.

Cogí la botella y olí el interior. Arrugue la nariz ante el fuerte olor a alcohol. Cada uno nos pusimos delante de un vaso lleno de licor.

-Que comience el juego.- Dijo Percy con una mirada maliciosa.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: ni la historia ni PJ me pertenecen son de Kris-Grace y rick riordan yosolo continuo la historia

Resumen:Cuando las cazadoras llegan al campamento mestizo muchas cosas ocurren ,una busqueda,thalico ,percabeth y por supuesto afrodita

* * *

**Punto de vista de Thalia**

-Empiezo yo.- Dijo Percy.- Yo nunca he espiado a nadie.

Nico me miro un segundo con una mirada de culpabilidad antes de levantar la copa, arrugar la nariz y beberse el licor.

-¡Lo sabia!- Murmulle para mí misma, Percy y Annabeth nos enviaban miradas confusas, pero, continuamos el juego.

-Voy.- Dijo Nico.- Yo nunca he besado a Rachel.

Nico obtuvo su venganza cuando Percy levanto su copa intentando no mirar a Annabeth y bebiéndose el líquido. Annabeth le miraba furibunda.

-En realidad no fui yo, fue ella.- Dijo Percy tratando de defenderse. Annabeth tenía que descargar su furia con alguien, me parece, que mi paz ha llegado a si fin.

-Pues voy yo.- Dijo ella mirándome descaradamente.- Yo nunca estuve con Nico di Angelo todo el día en la enfermería cuando estaba inconsciente.

-¡Qué ataque más gratuito!- Dije antes de beberme mi copa, el licor sabia a manzana pero muy fuerte, intente no ruborizarme.- Pues, yo nunca... he besado a Travis Stoll.

Eso era algo que me había contado Annabeth hace un tiempo, ella me miro aun mas enfadada. Cuando pensé que solo ella levantaría su copa para beber también la levanto a Percy. Todos nos miramos mirando a Percy con una mirada de "¿Cómo?" "WTF?"

-Vale, perdí una apuesta con Connor. No te creas que me gusto. Además, podría yo preguntar lo mismo.-Dijo mirando a Annabeth interrogante.

-Yo estaba jugando a verdad y atrevimiento.- Dijo Annabeth encogiéndose de hombros.

-Bueno pues me toca.- Dijo Percy que después de dos copas ya se estaba poniendo un poco... "feliz".- A mí nunca me ha amenazado el señor de los cielos.

Nico miro furioso a Percy y bebió de su copa intentando esquivar mi mirada. ¿Qué mi padre había amenazado a Nico? ¿Por qué? _Porque no aprueba vuestro amor. _No hay amor. _Nuestro padre no cree eso..._

-Vale...- Dijo Nico pensativo.- Yo nunca he perdido al captura la bandera.

Percy bebió y su nariz fue tomando un cierto color rojizo, él levantó un dedo y señalo a Nico mirándolo fijamente.

-¡No cuestiones mi honor Nico di Angelo!- Exclamo Percy.

-Pues... a mí nunca me ha tentado Afrodita.- Dijo Annabeth burlonamente. Nico y yo evitamos el contacto visual mutuamente.

-Con que esas tenemos... yo nunca he sentido celos de Rachel.- Dije mirando maliciosamente a Annabeth que levanto su copa, pero, otra vez Percy la volvió a levantar él también.

-Percy...- Dijimos mirándolo extrañados, él dejo de beber y nos miro.

-¿Eh? Ah, es que esta tan rico.- Dijo Percy rellenándose el vaso. Annabeth le miro con preocupación.

-¿Percy, estas borracho?- Dijo quitándole la botella y su vaso para que no bebiera más, él le miro con aire indignado.

-¿Yo borracho? Peor es lo tuyo que estas borrosa.- Dijo Percy confirmándolo. Annabeth puso los ojos en blanco y Nico soltó una carcajada.

- Se acabo el juego. Llevaros vosotros la botella, no vaya a ser...- Dijo Annabeth dándome la botella. Percy hizo un tonto intento por quitármelo.

-¡No! Es mía...- Dijo él, Annabeth lo arrastro hasta la cama para que se echase y durmiese dejándonos en paz.

-Hasta mañana, Annabeth.- Dije saliendo por la puerta con Nico. Pareció milagroso que no se fundiese con la oscuridad.- ¿No te vas a desvanecer con las sombras, como tanto te gusta?

-Lo he intentado, pero, el alcohol interfiere con mis poderes.- Dijo él poniendo una sonrisa torcida y abriendo la puerta de nuestra habitación.

-Voy... a cambiarme.- Dije cogiendo mi mochila y yendo al baño.

Al abrir la mochila tuve que rebuscar en el gran fondo que había mi pijama. Me puse lo más feo y tapado que encontré, un pantalón de pijama azul oscuro largos y una camiseta negra de manga corta (sino muero de calor).

Cuando me mire al espejo del baño mi ropa se había metamorfoseado. Ahora llevaba unos pantalones cortos azules claros y una camiseta de tirantes blanca que ponía en letras amarillas. "Las hijas de Zeus son sexys"

Oh no. No, no, no. _Pues tu no, pero, yo sí_. No, es que quiero mi ropa. _No se puede. _¿Por qué no? _Por ser tan anti-sexy _Era eso lo que pretendía, devuelmela. _Que te lo pases bien. _Dijo cortando la conexión con mi mente. Mierda.

Busque en mi mochila ropa aunque fuera de calle, pero, como no, Afrodita había convertido todo mi vestuario en similares. Mierda. Resople, maldije a Afrodita y salí del baño. Nico que estaba sacándose de los bolsillos pelusas se quedo en shock al verme.

Dejo de respirar y por un momento vi que su tez tomaba un color purpura por la falta de aire. Él llevaba unos pantalones grises de pijama y una camiseta negra de manga corta. Las luces tintinearon encima de nosotros, intente controlarme, poderes y hormonas no van bien juntas. Nico intento mirarme a los ojos y puso una sonrisa burlona.

-Tranquila, Sparky.- Dijo él, fruncí el ceño y de la lámpara que había encima de él salieron unas chispas. Se tapo la cabeza con los brazos.- No he dicho nada.

-Mejor así.- Le dije yo, los dos evitamos el contacto visual. Él me miro como queriendo preguntar algo. Pero no parecía decidirse.

-Esa ropa...- Dijo él ruborizándose y apartando la mirada. Ahora era yo la que iba a hacer que se ruborizara.

-La metí sin querer en la mochila, solo tengo esto. ¿Qué pasa? ¿No te gusta?- Dije acercándome a él. Él evitaba mirarme, su rostro cada vez cobraba un color más rojizo.

-No, quiero decir, si. Me gusta...- Dijo él retrocediendo hasta que se encontró con la pared, me acerque a él y puse mis labios en su oreja.

-Voy... a dormir.- Le susurre, él se estremeció al sentir mi aliento en su oreja. Lo de je inmovilizado contra la pared, mientras, me dirigía a la cama, intente no reírme después de ver su cara.

Oímos un trueno, no, muchos. En un segundo se había formado una tormenta fuera. Las luces volvieron a apagarse y encenderse. Nico me miro culpándome.

.Yo no he sido.- Le dije encogiéndome de hombros. Él abrió mucho los ojos.

-Yo... mejor duermo en el suelo.- Dijo sin ni siquiera mirarme. Cogió una almohada y una manta, improvisando una cama en el suelo.

Me dormí en la cama oyendo a Nico murmurar que él "no había hecho nada", "que fue culpa de ella". Toda la noche se oyeron truenos. Nico estuvo muy raro toda la noche. Cuando conseguí dormirme tuve un sueño muy raro.

Estaba en Central Park. Camine debajo de los arboles hasta que me senté a la sombra de uno de ellos. Me quede un rato mirando a los niños jugando con un frisbee.

Note como alguien se sentaba a mi lado. Me gire para ver se había sentado a mi lado, Nico. ¡Oh Afrodita! Intente hacer como si no existiese, intente no mirarle, intente irme. No funciono. Al final me gire hacia él, mientras, me debatía por dentro. Pero fue él, el levanto la mirada. Me mordí el labio inferior y nuestros labios se encontraron.

Intente hacer ese sueño, ese momento, eterno. No tener que moverme nunca, que el tiempo se parase. Despertarme solo empeoraría las cosas, un sueño más que ocultar. Pero fue Nico el que se separo de mí y se tapo la cabeza con las manos. ¿Qué ha pasado? ¡Es _MI_ jodido sueño!

-Nico di Angelo, no te engañes.- Dijo él dándose suaves cabezazos contra el tronco del árbol.- Ella no es Thalia. Es producto de este jodido sueño, maravilloso sueño. Pero, como Zeus te vea te va a electrocutar hasta que dejes de tener sueños con su hija. Ya te lo dijo Ares "no la mires, no la toques". Además estas empezando a hablar solo, te estás empezando a volverte loco.

En mi cabeza hubo un colapso de emociones, información y demás cosas que me estaban volviendo loca. De una forma u otra me acabe levantando. Me levante con un fuerte dolor de cabeza. La resaca. Odio a Percy y odio sus estúpidos juegos con alcohol. Me frote las sienes con la esperanza de que el dolor se fuese aliviando. No funcionaba. Gire en mi gigante cama y vi a Nico babeando sobre la almohada.

Sabía que debía levantarme, vestirme, bajar a desayunar, levantar a Nico... pero, me daba la chapa. Seguí en la cama, sin levantarme, pero, tampoco durmiéndome. Me pase así un rato hasta que Percy tuvo que abrir la puerta para perturbar mi paz. Quizá si hiciese la dormida se fuese.

Percy alzo las manos en gesto en un gesto de exasperación y le dio golpes suaves con el pie a Nico. Nico se asusto de repente asustado, cogió a Percy del pie y casi lo tira. Percy se lo quito de encima con un movimiento. Nico le miro con los ojos entrecerrados.

-¿Percy, que quieres?- Dijo Nico, poniéndose boca abajo en su "cama". Percy dio un largo suspiro y le miro con cara decepcionada.

-No, Nico di Angelo. La pregunta es, ¿Qué haces en el suelo? Y ¿Por qué no estás en la cama con Thalia? Oí los truenos, pensaba que habías triunfado.- Dijo Percy sentándose en el suelo a su lado. Intente taparme un poco más la cara con la manta disimuladamente.

-Porque no quiero morir. Esos truenos eran una advertencia, mejor dicho, amenaza.- Dijo Nico, pero Percy le interrumpió.

-¿Una amenaza? ¿Por qué?- Dijo Percy en plan maruja. Nico se tumbo y se llevo las manos a la cabeza con un resoplido.

- Cuando volvimos, Thalia fue a cambiarse al baño. Y yo me cambie fuera, cuando salió del baño yo estaba mirando que tenia por los bolsillos, y, bueno... llevaba una ropa... "poco tapada".- Percy se apretó las manos contra las mejillas, Nico prosiguió.- Bueno, después me dijo que era lo único que tenia y... me pregunto que si me gustaba lo que llevaba... mientras se acercaba a mi... de manera... sugerente...

-¿Thalia, acercándose de manera sugerente? ¡Me hubiese gustado verlo! - Dijo Percy, apreté los puños y aunque no pude darle Nico le dio por mí.- Vale, vale. Sigue.

-Bueno, pues se acerco a mí, después yo me quede contra la pared y cuando pensé que iba besarme, se fue.- Percy se volvió a reír y soltó un "¡Que cabrona!"- Entonces se empezaron a oír los truenos y después el sueño...

-¿Soñaste con ella? Estas...- Percy puso hizo mueca, como si nunca hubiese pensado pronuncia esas palabras.-... enamorado.

Nico se estremeció ante tal palabra.

-Bueno, ¿Solo has venido para hacer que me coma más la cabeza? - Pregunto Nico, lanzo una mirada desanimada a Percy. Él abrió mucho los ojos y se puso de pie de un salto.

-En realidad, me había mandado Emma para que os dijera que el autobús sale en 10 minutos. Lo que, restando el tiempo que hemos estado hablando, nos deja con que tenéis 5 minutos para vestiros y salir corriendo si no queremos perder el bus. Yo voy a bajar, te espero abajo.- Dijo Percy saliendo corriendo por la puerta.

Nico se puso de pie y me miro indeciso, finalmente, se cambio antes de "despertarme". Se puso unos vaqueros y después de quitarse la camiseta se acerco a mí. Intente no ruborizarme, sería bastante sospechoso, ya que estaba "durmiendo". Él se acerco y me zarandeo suavemente el brazo.

-Thalia... despierta... Thalia...- Dijo con suavidad, yo me frote los ojos y me puse de pie.

-¿Qué pasa Nico?- Le pregunte a Nico estirando los brazos, él se puso una camiseta y se colgó su mochila a la espalda.

-Acaba de venir Percy, dice que en cinco minutos llega el bus que nos lleve a Denver. Te espero abajo.- Dijo él saliendo corriendo por la puerta.

Me puse lo más rápido que pude lo primero que encontré, una camiseta del campamento y unos pantalones vaqueros. Baje corriendo por las escaleras, casi me tropiezo de manera más torpe posible. Cuando llegue abajo vi a Annabeth mirando frenéticamente a la carretera y a su reloj, a Percy bostezando y apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de Annabeth y a Nico rascándose la cabeza mirando al suelo.

-¡Thalia! Por tu culpa casi perdemos el bus.- Dijo Annabeth cruzando los brazos y mirándome mal. Yo me encogí de hombros.

-Bah, casi.- Vi un bus acercándose a lo lejos. Me colgué al hombro la mochila.- Lo ves, justo a tiempo.

Nos subimos a un pequeño bus, de aspecto no muy fiable. Pagamos al conductor y nos sentamos en los asientos de atrás del todo. Me senté pegada a la ventana, cuando creí que Nico o nadie se iba a sentar conmigo vi como Annabeth lo hacía. Levante una ceja.

-¿No te sientas con Percy?- Le dije viendo como Percy se sentaba con Nico. Ella se encogió de hombros, aunque me miraba fijamente.

-Bueno... "alguien" me tiene que contar como le fue anoche después de irse SOLOS a su habitación.-Dijo enarcando las cejas. Suspire, algo así tenía que ser.

-No paso nada.- Annabeth soltó un bufido y dijo entre dientes: "Nunca pasa nada"- Pero casi pasa. Cuando me fui a cambiarme al baño me puse algo normal, pero, cuando me mire al espejo llevaba totalmente lo contrario.

-¿A ti también? ¿También te molesta Afrodita?- Pregunto Annabeth, yo abrí mucho los ojos.

-Sí, desde que llegue al campamento. Se mete en mi cabeza me habla, descontrola mis hormonas. No la soporto.- Dije viendo los prados llenos de ganado. Annabeth alzo las cejas.- ¿A ver qué pasa?

-¿Sabes que la voluntad de Afrodita siempre se cumple? ¿No?- Intente no ruborizarme, ah, seguro que se han aliado.

-No, no lo pienso permitir. Solo soy un juguete para ella, no pienso ser una diversión pasajera para los dioses.- Dije frunciendo el ceño. Annabeth miro a Nico, que estaba hablando con Percy.

-¿Pues sabes qué?- Dijo señalándonos a Nico y a mi.- Con o sin Afrodita, creo que esto hubiese ocurrido igualmente.

-¿Esto?- Bufe yo.- No sé a qué te refieres.

-Oh, lo sabes perfectamente.- Dijo con una sonrisa burlona, me dio un puñetazo suave en el brazo.- Hacéis buena pareja.

-¿Por qué los dos vestimos de negro y nos gusta el mismo tipo de música? Te creía mas lista que eso, Annabeth.- Le dije seguido con un gruñido. Ella no pareció molestarse, simplemente puso su sonrisa vacilona.

-No es eso, es... no sé como describirlo...- Entonces Percy se giro hacia nosotras con los ojos muy abiertos.

-Acaso he oído decir a Annabeth Chase que no sabe algo, porque en tal caso debería de apuntarlo en mi lista.- Dijo Percy enarcando las cejas, Annabeth y yo pusimos los ojos en blanco y Nico se rió.

-Y yo debería de añadir esto a la lista de cosas por la cual te llamo cerebro de algas.- Dijo Annabeth, Percy se rió por última vez y se giro hacia Nico de nuevo.

-Vosotros sí que hacéis buena pareja. El tonto y la lista, sois un clásico en vosotros mismos.- Dije intentando no reírme, ella me fulmino con la mirada.

-Se ve, que no se puede decir lo mismo de vosotros.- Dijo con su tono sabelotodo, como odiaba ese tono. Yo mire por la ventana haciéndome la loca.

-No sé qué quieres decir con "nosotros".

-Que no lo admitas, no lo hace menos verdad. Ya te darás cuenta.

Durante un viaje de casi 3 HORAS Y MEDIA tuve que aguantar a Annabeth dándome la chapa, ¿Qué hice yo para merecer esto? Vi como nos íbamos adentrando en Denver poco a poco, todo plagado de edificios y parques de gran extensión. Al bajarnos del bus decidimos ir a desayunar al primer café que nos encontrásemos.

Después de dar unas cuantas vueltas en busca de un café que no pareciese una trampa (nunca se sabe), fuimos a un Starbucks. Percy, después de estrujar su cara contra los cristales que protegían la comida, pidió un café y un donut gigante con chocolate por encima. Annabeth decidió pedir un frappuccino que más tarde compartió con Percy, Nico pidió otro de caramelo y yo otro.

Mientras Percy y Annabeth se tomaban con doble pajita en plan parejita su frappuccino, Nico y yo charlamos sobre la búsqueda, sobre Helena de Troya... aunque siempre un poco cohibidos. Entonces miramos para una televisión, aparecía un hombre de voz grave anunciando algo un poco sospechoso:

-... desde hace unas semanas en Denver ha habido una serie de desapariciones muy intrigantes. Por lo que la Policía nos ha podido informar se sabe que casi todas la victimas, en concreto diez, tienen por nombre Jack o Jake, en otros casos se apellidaban Jackson. En un informe de última hora, se nos ha informado de que una de las víctimas ha aparecido en un estado apocalíptico, lleno de sangre, con dos marcas en el cuello casi indetectables dado su poco grosor, de ahí manaba la sangre que salía a borbotones. Este macabro suceso se le atribuye a una secta que se creen vampiros. La persona que encontró esta atrocidad está siendo atendida por profesionales...- Nico y yo nos miramos con los ojos muy abiertos, después miramos a Percy que, por supuesto, no se había enterado de nada. Nico le dio un puñetazo en brazo, Percy se volvió enfurruñado.

-¡Percy! ¿Lo has oído?- Pregunte mirando a la televisión, Percy se encogió de hombros dando a entender que no. Nico y yo le contamos la noticia a Percy. Annabeth se tapo la boca con la mano.-... ahora se trata de descubrir de la larga lista de gente que odia a Percy a hecho esto.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: ni la historia ni PJ me pertenecen son de Kris-Grace y rick riordan yosolo continuo la historia

Resumen:Cuando las cazadoras llegan al campamento mestizo muchas cosas ocurren ,una busqueda,thalico ,percabeth y por supuesto afrodita

* * *

**Punto de vista Nico**

Miramos a Percy que estaba contando con los dedos de la mano toda la gente que le odiaba o a la que había matado.

-... las Telekhines y cualquiera de su especie, Ares y todos sus hijos o hijas, el Minotauro, la Equidna, cualquier Titán o descendiente de uno, Medusa, las empusas...

Percy tenía intención de seguir con su kilométrica lista de sospechosos, pero, Thalia le interrumpió con los ojos muy abiertos.

-¡Percy! ¡Claro! Las empusas, en la televisión habían dicho que había sido que parecían vampiros quien lo había hecho. Aunque te debe de tener bastante asco como para ir matando sin más.- Dijo ella.

Busco con la mirada algo hasta que se paro en un hombre mayor que tenía un periódico. Se paro delante de él, chasqueo los dedos y él hombre le miro embobado.

-De nada, ahora devuélvame mi periódico.- El hombre asintió confuso y Thalia volvió con el periódico de aquel hombre. Annabeth le lanzo una mirada de reproche y Percy se cruzo de hombros.

-Yo también sé.- Dijo como un niño pequeño, Thalia puso los ojos en blanco.

-Claro que si, Percy.- Dijo ya con la vista en el periódico. Estuvo unos min

utos buscando pasando paginas hasta que se paro y cogió un bolígrafo con el que subrayo el nombre de una calle.

-Hay que ir aquí, en el periódico dice que sospechan que podría estar por aquí. También dice que es barrio de mala muerte, ya lo veremos.

Dio un último sorbo a su bebida y se levanto. Los demás también lo hicimos y la seguimos, a base de las indicaciones del periódico y a unos buses urbanos llegamos. Llegamos a un barrio que supuse que era de la parte baja, la mayoría de los edificios o estaban llenos de pintadas horribles o se caían a cachos. Los chavales que había por la calle nos miraban con una expresión hostil. Vimos como una chica que llevaba una minifalda y una camiseta de tirantes mientras mascaba chicle.

-Perdona, ¿Usted sabe algo sobre lo del cadáver que apareció aquí?- Dijo Annabeth con educación, la chica la miro de arriba abajo.

-La información cuesta dinero,-Dijo sin rodeos e indirectas, Percy saco un billete de 20 pavos y se los dio de mala gana,- ahora que lo dices, mi jefa quizá sabe algo. Seguidme.

Nos llevo a través de las calles hasta que se paro en un edificio cutre con un rotulo de neón **"Club Vamp"**. Nos indico que esperáramos fuera, que tenía que hablar antes con su jefa. Todos acercamos la oreja a la puerta para oír lo que decían.

-... se lo digo yo, son ellos. Tienen un aura ¡Ag! Estoy segura.- Se le oía decir a la voz de antes, entonces una vez de mujer, pero, más profunda.

-Sí, yo también lo notó, son ellos, no hay duda. Por cierto, no estarán...- Oímos pasos que venían hacia nosotros y los cuatro dimos unos pasos atrás, Percy no se le ocurre nada mejor que besar a Annabeth para disimular, Thalia y nos miramos un segundo incómodos y después miramos al suelo.

Lo último que oímos a la mujer de voz profunda fue decir a la otra: "Vete a llamar a _E" _Entonces salió la mujer desconocida, llevaba el pelo moreno oscuro en un moño alto gigante y tenía una severa mirada. Vimos como se pasaba la lengua por lo dientes y nos miraba calculadoramente.

-Bueno, una de mis chicas me ha dicho que queríais hablar conmigo, ¿cierto?- Dijo ella mirando a Percy, él puso una cara series y asintió con la cabeza.

-Sí, queríamos preguntarle si usted sabía algo sobre el accidente ocurrido aquí.- Dijo con decisión, ella le miro con desdén.

-Sí, ese hombre ¿Cómo se llamaba?... Ya me acuerdo, Tyler, Tyler Jackson. No era demasiado mayor tendría 18 o 20. Solia frecuentar la compañía de mis chicas.-Dijo ella pensativa, entonces, Thalia, que no se ansaba con rodeos dio un paso adelante.

-Dejémonos de tonterías, sé perfectamente que eres una empusa, la pregunta es ¿Por qué buscas a Percy?- Dijo ella sin titubear, pero, me fije en que tocaba nerviosamente su pulsera, la mujer abrió la boca y al fin pude ver dos protuberantes colmillos.

-Semidioses, que poco pacientes sois, más bien la pregunta seria quien no busca a Percy Jackson y, si además, viene con otros dos poderosos semidioses y una que tampoco lo es tanto pero se ve que es más paciente y calculadora que vosotros.- Annabeth se ruborizo y la mujer prosiguió.- En efecto, soy una empusa, pero, yo no tenía la intención de encontrar Percy Jackson, mas bien, me ordenaron buscarlo. Alguien que está por encima de mí.

-¿Quién?- Pregunte sin poder callarme más tiempo, ella me miro de arriba abajo.

-Tú supongo que serás Nico di Angelo, hijo de Hades. Aquí también llegaron las noticias de que convenciste a tu padre para que luchase con los Olímpicos.- Yo me ruborice y la mujer se me quedo mirando hasta que Thalia volvió a hablar otra vez, esta vez con cierta irritación.

-¿Quiere dejar de eludir la pregunta. ¿Quién está buscando a Percy?- La mujer se giro hacia Thalia con calma.

-Tú eres Thalia Grace, hija de Zeus. Se nota, tan altiva y temperamental como su padre. Aunque a mis oídos llego cierta información de que te habías unido a las cazadoras de Artemisa, ¿Qué haces entonces aquí en compañía de tus primos?

-Algo que a usted no le importa, y ahora, si no quieres que te arranque tus ridículos colmillos y los ponga como trofeo en mi collar de cuentas más te vale decirnos quien está buscando a Percy.- Aunque la situación de por si era bastante hostil sonreí para mí mismo, así era Thalia, como no tuvieses cuidado pagarías las consecuencias. _A ti de hecho, te encantaría pagar esas consecuencias ¿eh?_

-¿No podéis adivinarlo vosotros? ¿O qué pasa, Percy Jackson tiene demasiado enemigos como para poder averiguarlo?- Percy se rasco la cabeza y miro para otro lado. La mujer nos dio la espalda y se dirigió a la puerta.- Yo no tengo que soportar a semidioses impertinentes, _E_llegara ahora y sabréis su identidad.

Pero, antes de que entrase a la casa un cuchillo diminuto pero afilado se clavo en la marco de la puerta, a unos pocos centímetros de su cara una flecha. Me gire y vi a Annabeth a Annabeth con otros tres en la mano. La mujer se giro hacia nosotros furiosa.

-Estúpida hija de Atenea.- Percy puso la cara de "no debería de haber dicho eso", pero, antes de que nadie reaccionase Annabeth ya había derribado a la empusa y tenia puesto en un punto estratégico su daga. Annabeth le miraba furibunda.

-Nunca, nunca te atrevas a insultar la inteligencia de una hija de Atenea. Con un solo movimiento puedo desde atravesarte limpiamente el corazón,- Giro la daga sobre su corazón y después hizo un movimiento en su cuello como si la estuviese degollando.- o también degollarte, eso sí, sin cortar del todo tu respiración para que pases los minutos más agonizantes de tu vida como monstruo.

En ese momento me dio miedo Annabeth, mucho miedo. Las caras de Percy y Thalia parecían indicar lo mismo. Mire atónito como la empusa le aguantaba la mirada a Annabeth. Entonces, la empusa soltó una carcajada, todos excepto Annabeth le miramos atónitos.

-Mas te valdría reservar tus fuerzas y tus técnicas de combate para cuando llegue _E. _Entonces, ya no estarás tan crecida.- Annabeth se fue levantando muy despacio sin dejar de apuntar su daga en dirección a alguna parte vital de su cuerpo. Entonces la otra chica que había ido a por _E_, llego corriendo hacia su jefa.

-_Madonna, E _ha dicho que ya vendrían los semidioses a por ella sin necesidad que ella fuera a por ellos, he intentado decirle que los tenía más fáciles ahora pero no me escuchaba. Me dijo que le dijera a los críos donde los encontraría.- Le dijo y después se giro hacía nosotros.- En unas calles más para el norte hay una calle que se diferencia de las demás porque tiene una pintada hecha con sangre, así la reconoceréis.

-Muchas gracias.- Dijo Percy sarcásticamente y les dio la espalda caminan en la dirección que nos había indicado. Se giro hacia Annabeth.- Me has dado miedo.

Annabeth se rio y le beso. Thalia y yo suspiramos ya que de cualquier situación podían sacar un momento para besuquearse. Seguimos caminando por las tristes calles sin que Percy y Annabeth dejasen de comerse el uno a otro en cada momento. Al fin, encontramos una calle donde se hallaba la pintada, nos paramos delante para ver lo que ponía y nos dimos cuenta de que estaba escrita en griego antiguo, ponía "Jackson, te encontrare", nos estremecimos y seguimos caminando. Nos paramos a mirar detenidamente a toda la gente que estaba en la calle, notaba como alguien nos miraba, pero, no sabría decir dónde.

Note como si alguien intentase entrar en mi mente, conocer mis secretos, quien era, que hacia allí... Mire frenéticamente a los demás para saber si les pasaba lo mismo, entonces vi a Annabeth mirarme y no sé como ocurrió, ni por qué, pero, Annabeth me beso. Percy y Thalia nos miraron atónitos, yo puse las manos en alto para que se pudiese ver que yo no hacía nada. A ver no es que no me gustase el beso, es que... simplemente no era lo mismo. _¿Lo mismo que besar a Thalia? _Dejémoslo en que no era lo mismo.

-¿Qué, coño, ha pasado?- Pregunto mirándonos, Percy enrojecía furiosamente mirándome a mí, yo me encogí de hombros con las manos en alto.

-A sido eso, _E_, esto ya es algo personal.- Miro furioso a nuestro alrededor hasta que al fin encontró a una mujer el triple que todos nosotros juntos riéndose indiscretamente. Percy se acerco a ella blandiendo su espada en alto.- ¿Quién eres y como te atreves a molestar a Percy Jackson?

-Es que me gusta jugar con mi presa antes de cazarla, esa espada tuya será un gran trofeo. Soy Esteno, la Gorgona, hermana de Medusa, la cual murió a manos de Perseus Jackson.- Dijo quitándose la gorra que llevaba puesta mostrando un montón de serpientes que se abarrotaban saliendo de su cabeza, su piel era de un tono grisáceo verdoso y tenía una nariz que parecía una patata.

Percy no se ando con rodeos, levanto su espada y lanzo un tajo a Esteno, pero, en vez de cortarle la cabeza la espada se quedo parada en él aire, como si una fuerza invisible la hubiese parado.

-¡Percy! Ten cuidado, Esteno puede controlarte tan solo con mirarte...- Dijo Annabeth, pero, no pudo seguir hablando cuando Esteno le lanzo una mirada a Percy y este se quedo tirado en el suelo.

-¿Qué paso? ¿El gran Perseus Jackson no se puede levantar? ¿El que mato a mi hermana Medusa, el que derroto a Cronos, el salvador del Olimpo? Crio ingrato, ¿ser el hijo de Poseidón te hace creerte el mejor cierto?

Yo mientras tanto, contemplaba paralizado a Percy en el suelo sin poder moverse y a Annabeth en una situación parecida. Entonces vi como a Thalia le entraba un ataque de furia, con Egida desplegado y su espada de plata celestial se lanzo contra Esteno. Ella le fulmino con la mirada y vi como Thalia se caía de narices.

-Otra estúpida mocosa, ¿sabes que he visto cuando me he parado a mirar en tu mente? A tu madre alcohólica, al crio que utilizo Cronos como cuerpo mortal, como tuviste que enfrentarte a él y ni siquiera tuvo piedad de ti. Eres orgullosa, propio de una hija de Zeus...

Entonces no se si fuera la furia, si fueron mis hormonas... pero algo estallo en mi interior. Con mi espada en alto me lance contra Esteso, ella me miro aun más furiosa. No solo me paralizo en el suelo, sino que notaba como si estuviesen fundiendo mis huesos, en esos momentos solo me apeteció morir, peor que eso no podría ser. Mientras me retorcía gritando de dolor Esteno se acerco a mí.

-Lo que faltaba, un hijo de Hades. He visto tu interior también, tu pasado está lleno de dolor muertes: la de tu madre, cuando tú apenas podías pensar por ti mismo, la de tu hermana, cuando más la necesitabas para adaptarte a tu nueva vida te abandono. Desde aquello parece que te ha ido yendo mejor. También conozco a tu enemigo oculto, se que como no tengas cuidado el señor de los cielos no tendrá piedad de ti...-

Yo me retorcía de dolor en el suelo intentando no escucharla, como si no tuviese ya suficiente. De repente, un rayo que podría haber destrozado un rascacielos cayó sobre Esteno. Vi como Thalia respiraba con dificultad debido al cansancio. Sin embargo, Esteno parecía no haberle afectado el rayo en absoluto. Sin dejar de torturarme volvió a mirar a Thalia.

-Insolente, no deberías de haber hecho eso, aunque, de poco te ha servido igualmente. No te gusta verle sufrir, ¿cierto? Veo que además te cuesta reconocer ese simple hecho. Si dijese todas las cosas que veo en tu mente...- El ruido de otro rayo la volvió a interrumpir y juraría que por un momento Thalia no podía respirar. Esteno opto por reírse de su intento.

Al usar gran parte de su energía en mantener a raya a Thalia, Esteno, note como ya no me dolía a tanto, intente ver como estaba Percy, pero seguía parado sin intención de moverse, pero, también note que Annabeth ya no estaba. Sonreí para mí mismo. Unos segundos después, Esteno se dio demasiado tarde cuenta de ello ya que Annabeth ya le había convertido en polvo.

Vi borrosamente como Annabeth y Percy se abrazaban, luego Annabeth me dio algo de ambrosia, me sentí mejor, notando como si algo se regenerase por dentro. Me apoye en una pintarrajeada pared, poco a poco mi vista fue volviendo a ser lo que era. Vi a Percy y Annabeth dando ambrosia a Thalia, aun así, no abría los ojos. Con las pocas fuerzas que tenia me levante y me acerque a ellos, mire a Thalia sintiéndome inútil.

-Ya no podemos hacer más, darle más ambrosia sería peligroso. Vamos a encontrar un sitio en el que quedarnos, desde ahí contactaremos con Quirón.- Yo camine con dificultad y Percy llevaba a Thalia en brazos.

Hubo un momento en el que Percy parecía no ser él, caminaba casi con los ojos cerrados, como si hubiese estado mil veces en esa ciudad. Finalmente llegamos a un hotel de cinco estrellas y súper lujo. Annabeth y yo miramos a Percy como si estuviese loco.

-¿Percy? Aquí creo que no admitirán los dracmas, así que mejor nos vamos a un sitio más...- Pero Percy ya había entrado por la puerta giratoria murmurando "sé lo que hago". Nos encogimos de hombros y le seguimos.

Llegamos a un gran vestíbulo, Percy dejo a Thalia en uno de los sofás que había y se fue a hablar con la recepcionista que se espanto de verlo con la ropa sucia y rota, pero, él le dedico una de sus medias sonrisas y ya empezó a cambiar su actitud.

-¿Si? ¿Qué querías?- Percy pareció pensárselo unos segundo y después reacciono.

-Tengo... una reserva.- Volvió a quedarse en las nubes y dijo.- A nombre de... P.A.

La recepcionista se quedo unos segundos mirando los papeles que tenía tirados por la mesa, hasta que lo busco en el ordenador.

-Sí, tenéis dos suites con cama de matrimonio, la 203 y la 205. Aquí tenéis estas tarjetas con las que se abre la puerta, no las perdáis y se ruega que no se roba toallas.- Percy cogió una tarjeta y me lanzo a mí la otra, pero, la recepcionista miro a Thalia que se seguía inconsciente en el sofá.- Vuestra amiga... ¿está bien?

-Sí, sí, ha tenido una bajada de tensión.- Dijo cogiéndola de nuevo con la tarjeta de la habitación en la boca.- Muchas gracias, hasta luego.

Nos subimos al ascensor, dos pisos más arriba encontramos nuestras suites. Antes de entrar en la que me había dado Percy me quede mirándolo.

-Percy, ¿De dónde ha salido esa reserva P.A.?- Se rio y me miro con su sonrisa estúpida.

-No te va a hacer gracia, pero, bueno... P.A es Proyecto Afrodita.- Annabeth también se rio y me di cuenta. Dos habitaciones con cama de matrimonio. Gruñí como repuesta y abrí la puerta.

La habitación era lo más lujoso que había visto en mi vida, tenía una tele de plasma que, bueno, pedazo tele, había una mesa de madera con unas revistas encima y una tarjeta. La cama era gigantesca, por no decir inmensa.

Percy dejo a Thalia encima de la cama y fuimos al baño, que no era menos impresionante, en la bañera-jacuzzi improvisamos cutremente un mensaje Iris. Lanzamos un dracma y poco a poco apareció la imagen de Quirón intentando razonar con el señor D.

-...yo ya sé que son molestos, irrespetuosos, un incordio... pero, no puede amenazar a los campistas con convertirlos en una botella de vino y dejarlos fermentar en una bodega, incluyendo a los Stolls.- El Señor D resoplo y se percato de nuestra presencia. Vio a Percy lo señalo con una mano y con la otra se tapaba las ojos.

-¡Oh, no! Dime que ese no es Perry Johansson.- Quirón le miro extrañado y nos vio.

-¡Percy! ¡Annabeth! ¡Nico! ¿Qué tal estáis? ¿Os ha pasado algo?- Pero Dionisio que se tapaba los ojos como si no estuviéramos delante le interrumpió.

-Es lo que me imaginaba... es él... ¡Déjame vivir, Peter Johnson!- Dijo desapareciendo con una estela purpura. Quirón suspiro exasperado y Percy se encogió de hombros.

-Bueno, entonces... ¿Qué os ha pasado? ¿Dónde está Thalia?- Los tres nos miramos y le contamos a Quirón lo ocurrido con Esteno y que Thalia estaba inconsciente. Quirón asentía pensativo con la mirada perdida.

-A eso se refería... Hermes vino hace un rato a decirme que recurrirías a mí, me dijo que os dijese que hace rezaseis a Zeus, él os ayudara.- Todos asentimos, le preguntamos cómo iba el campamento y se encogió de hombros-Bien, bueno, todo lo bien que te puede ir con los Stolls al cargo de la cabaña de Hermes.

Nos dijo que tenía que irse mientras la imagen se difuminaba. Volvimos a la habitación y hicimos lo que nos dijo, bueno, yo me abstuve de ello, solo por si acaso. Unos minutos después un rayo de luz surgió de la nada iluminando a Thalia, en plan película, elevándola en el aire. Al segundo el rayo de luz se fue tan rápido como vino, aunque, a Thalia se veía como su cara cobraba un mejor color y respiraba con más fluidez.

Annabeth dijo que estaba bastante mejor, pero, que tardaría en despertar, quizás unas horas o quizá mañana. Suspire resignado y cuando nos quisimos dar cuenta llamaban a la puerta. Abrí la puerta y unos empleados del hotel empezaron a meter un montón de carritos con comida. Un hombre entro después de que dejasen todos los carritos, tenía el pelo rubio corto y llevaba traje de ejecutivo

-Esto es cortesía de mi madre, pueden quedarse en mi hotel todo el tiempo que quieran, o siempre vienen a este hotel famosos de la talla de Percy Jackson, Thalia Grace, Nico di Angelo o Annabeth Chase. Soy Tyler Moore, hijo de Afrodita.- Dijo dedicándonos una sonrisa amable, me parece que mi mirada dejo claro que parecía demasiado normal como para ser hijo de Afrodita, él soltó una carcajada.- Si, no todos los hijos de Afrodita somos afeminados o decimos "ósea" en cada frase, pero, tranquilo no me siento ofendido, es el estereotipo.

Le dimos las gracias y se fue porque tenía asuntos que atender, empezamos a comer todo tipo de comida de lujo, bogavante, foie de pato, una carne que era tan grande como mi cara. Después de hartarnos a comer nos quedamos unos segundos sentados digiriendo la comida.

-Bueno... ¿Y qué vamos a hacer?-Dije apartando mi plato de comida. Annabeth y Percy se miraron.

-Pues... esperar supongo. Yo creo que estará bien dentro de unas cuantas horas...-Yo me quedo mirando a Annabeth con ojos suplicantes, ella frunció el ceño sin entenderme.-¿Qué?

-Pues... por si podías dormir con Thalia.- dije mirando al suelo controlando el rubor que luchaba por salir. Annabeth se rio y Percy me dedico una sonrisa burlona.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿No quieres dormir con ella?-Dijo alzando las cejas, y Percy se rio por lo bajo, yo seguí con la mirada fijada en mis pies.

-Sí. Quiero decir, no. ¡No me líes! El caso es que...-Mire al techo.- ÉL está mirando.

Oh, que mono...-Dijo Annabeth mirándome con la cabeza inclinada, hasta que se abrazo a Percy.-Ni en broma, para una habitación que conseguimos para nosotros solos.

Se besaron apasionadamente (como casi siempre), resople, iba a ser una tarde muy larga. Nos la pasamos viendo la tele y hablando, bueno, cada 30 minutos iba a vigilar cómo evolucionaba Thalia, siempre con la mirada de Annabeth y Percy pegada a mí bromeando.

-¡Nico! Te estamos vigilando.

-No te aproveches de ella mientras esta inconsciente, eh.

Yo me limitaba a resoplar, gruñir y fulminarles con la mirada, parecía no ser efectivo. Me resigne y supe que ellos eran así. Llego la noche y le dirigí una última mirada suplicante a Percy.

-Por favor... ¿Y si se despierta? Quizá se asusta y me electrocuta...- Percy se encogió de hombros riéndose.

-Bueno, no pasa nada, si no te electrocuta ella lo hará su padre, tú por eso tranquilo.- Gruñí, fruncí el ceño y salí de su habitación. Entre en la mía, Thalia seguía inconsciente. Me sentía como un inútil sin poder hacer nada. _Dale un beso, quizá despierte ¡Como la Bella Durmiente!_

Resople y aparte a un lado de Afrodita en mi cabeza. Me puse la primer camiseta de manga corta que encontré y unos pantalones cortos. Me quede plantado frente a la cama rascándome la cabeza sin saber muy bien qué hacer. Aparte a Thalia cuidadosamente al lado contrario de la cama, yo me puse en una borde, lo más alejado posible.

Después de un rato sin poder dormir gire sobre mí mismo y me quede la espalda se Thalia, su pelo... de repente me vino un impulso y extendí la mano para intentar tocarlo. Una chispa que mi mano y una advertencia resonó en mi mente "No la toques" Volví a girar sobre mí mismo y agradecí a Morfeo que me dejase descansar al fin.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: ni la historia ni PJ me pertenecen son de Kris-Grace y Rick riordan yo solo continuo la historia

Resumen: Cuando las cazadoras llegan al campamento mestizo muchas cosas ocurren, una busqueda,thalico ,percabeth y por supuesto afrodita

**NICO POV**

_Estaba en un jardín en el inframundo recordaba como encontramos con Thalía y percy recuperando la espada de mi padre Thalía se veía tan hermosa, parecía una diosa batallando su cabello ondeando al viento y sus chispeantes ojos azules , estaba hermosa, ella se volvió y me vio, me dedico una de las más hermosas sonrisas que he visto, me pregunte donde estaría percy ,desapareció de la escena y ella se volvió para besarme y yo comencé a decirme no estúpido y tonto Nico es un sueño yo sé que quiero besarla pero solo es un juego de afrodita, sentí un par de brazos rodeándome y una tormenta sonando afuera _

Me desperté y tenía a Thalía abrazándome y buscando calor en mi pecho respiraba y se veía hermosa pero la lámpara que estaba chispeando me asustaba un poco

.-Nico!.-ash estúpido percy déjame en paz, tal vez si me hago el dormido me deje en paz_-para seguir abrazado con Thalía verdad-_no! Déjame en paz Afrodita

La puerta se abrió y me hice el dormido y para dar más creencia a mi actuación abrace a Thalía y la seguí abrazando a pesar de la ligera corriente que paso por mis brazos

.-que lindos se ven verdad.- dijo anabeth

.-si pero hay que despertarlos debemos partir.-_pobre Nico! Quieres seguir abrazándola verdad-_no afrodita déjame en paz

.-Nico! Despierta! Thalía ¡! Muévete –mierda me va a tocar despertarme

.-que JODES PERSEUS JACKSON ya ni dejas dormir en paz.-mierda ahora Thalía se va a despertar y me va a electrocutar por estarla abrazando, mmm que yo me acuerde dormí con camiseta verdad?-_un regalito de mi parte Nico, disfrútalo-_

**En el olimpo **

**Que carajos hace tu hijo abrazando a mi hija **– trono Zeus –no le fue suficiente con la amenaza que le envié

**Amenazaste a mi hijo-**grito Hades –quien te crees que eres,

Hey hermanita ,un chico abrazando a una de tus cazadoras, no deberías estar vociferando contra él?,

No apolo-dijo Artemis – mañana le llega a Thalía una carta que por decisión de la diosa esta fuera de las cazadoras, yo sé que no es feliz conmigo y prefiero que sea feliz¿

Hermanos por favor cálmense y sigamos viendo la transmisión-dijo Hestia desde su fuego 

**Con los semidioses **

**THALIA POV**

-que carajos paso ayer-. Que hago en los brazos de Nico como si no hubiera un mañana y porque diablos esta sin camiseta , Afrodita deja de alocar mis hormonas –_no Thalía esta vez yo no hice nada ,y la desaparición de la camiseta de Nico fue un regalo de mi parte_

-e nada Thalía nada –dijo Nico y soltó su abrazo sobre mí,ey! Porque dejas de abrazarme –_se ven tan lindos –_ estúpida afrodita –_si yo soy la estúpida que aún no deja de abrazar a Nico _– si no lo deje de abrazar y que –_que amiga en este momento tu padre y todo el consejo olímpico estamos viendo su transmisión por Hefestos tv_

Thalía ya puedes soltarlo que tenemos que irnos cago al momento percy

cámbiense y apúrense nos vemos en el hall en media hora anabeth ,pero antes de que puedan salir llego un paquete de Hermes Express a nuestra habitación decía : Para Thalía Grace Y Nico Di Ángelo ,De El olimpo

chicos aquí hay una carta para Nico de Zeus y una de Artemisa para ti Thalía ,muévanse léanlas ,nos instó Anabeth

En mi carta decía

Para Thalía Grace

Remitente Artemisa Diosa de la caza y de los Bosques

Thalía

Por decisión unánime de la cacería y con el permiso de la diosa nos honra informarte que por órdenes directas del olimpo estas fuera de la cacería, dejas tu puesto como Lugarteniente de Artemisa ,si estás de acuerdo firme abajo

ATT:Artemisa

Solté un gritito de la emoción y me dedique a encontrar una oración para explicar lo que pasaba

.-mm chicos les tengo un notició que les emocione esto por lo menos .-estoy fuera de la caza de artemisa.-yeiiiiiiii

.-que sin todo el reverendo ritual de Anabeth , Percy estaba sonriendo como idiota y Nico tenía una sonrisita preocupada –_es tan mono verdad Thalía –_ash déjame en paz afrodita estoy demasiado feliz como para lidiar contigo

**Chicos Actualizacion todos los martes **


	12. adelanto chapter 12

Disclaimer: ni la historia ni PJ me pertenecen son de Kris-Grace y Rick riordan yo solo continuo la historia

Resumen: Cuando las cazadoras llegan al campamento mestizo muchas cosas ocurren, una busqueda,thalico ,percabeth y por supuesto afrodita

**Nico PoV **

denme un esfero ,denme un esfero rápido- se veía tan linda cuando estaba preocupada –_asi que lo admites es linda-_si Afrodita lo admito estoy demasiado feliz para discutir contigo

ten ten , no te exaltes –se emocionó cogió el esfero deposito un beso en mi mejilla a lo que yo me quede helado y me sonroje furiosamente – _Nico es un besito en la mejilla no hay que ruborizarse_

en el momento en que thalia firmo su capucha plateada desaparecio para ser sustituida por su habitual chamarra de cuero ,y su diadema que la acreditaba como lugarteniente de artemisa desaparecio .

muévete nico lee tu carta – me saco de mi ensoñación percy, mierda era de Zeus que podría pasar-_nada muy importante nico solo serias amenazado con ser freido vivo y comido a la parrilla por un dios –_este gracias Afrodita no me apoyes(N/A : se noto el sarcasmo)

Nico di angelo

Remitente ;Zeus rey del olimpo

Estimado Nico

Quita tus sucias y asquerosas manos de mi hija,ya te envie un mensaje ,no la toques,no la veas ,no pienses en ella y por ultimo no sueñes con ella ,te recuerdo que si infringes alguna de estas reglas seras freido vivo

Con todo mi aprecio

Zeus

Este Thalia y Anabeth pueden salir un momento por favor necesito hablar con percy a solas- dije con voz temblorosa ellas me vieron con cara de : y a este que le pasa , pero no no dijeron nada y salieron de la habitación

Y , que paso Nico –dijo Percy con la cara llena de confusión

Pasa que pasa y ahora como diablos voy hacer esto-le dije entregándole la carta , el la leyo toda en voz alta (n/a: las cartas estaban escritas en griego antiguo) y se comenzó a reir de mi

Percy si te lo conte no es para que te mueras de risa-le dije enojado a percy

Ya ya no te enojes es mejor que nos vayamos ya llamo a thalia para que se cambien y podemos conversar de la misión el el lobby del hotel –dijo contrariado percy saliendo de la habitación

**PoV Thalia **

Dios mio , mi padre amenazo a nico no lo creo si no a pasado nada-_si no ha pasado nada a excepción de todas las veces que se han besado, que se han abrazado y además sus padres pueden ver sus sueños gracias a una ayuda proporcionada por Morfeo_- que no me digas eso Afrodita ,es decir que los sueños has sido compartidos –_si mi querida thalia Morfeo me ayudo a coordinar sus sueños_

Thalia calmate , no va a pasar nada-murmure para mi misma a punto de entrar a nuestro cuarto pero de repente alguien de sombras se materializo enfrente de la puerta 


	13. Chapter 13

**PoV Nico**

Que pasa thals porque suspiras-habia tomado una decisión trataría de hacer que thalia fuera mi chica a pesar de el peligro de ser freido vivo_-asi se habla nico-_

No por nada –si si puedo ver en tu cara la preocupación pero bueno si no te quieres abrir a mi ya no es mi culpa

Vamos a cambiarnos-si te quiero ver que te va a hacerte poner la linda Afrodita(n/a se noto el sarcarmo)_si nico al final admites que soy linda _

**PoV thalia **

Vamos – dije sin entusiasmo , pero después de que haya salido de las cazadoras comenze a ver el mundo con otros ojos , me daba cuenta que Nico era realmente guapo y que los chicos si se fijaban en mi –_respira thalia respira no pasa nada solo es Nico _

Listo Thals tu en el baño y yo me cambio aquí afuera

Claro Nico – atrape mi mochila y me fui hacia el baño-_thals no necesitabas la mochila vas a tener un cambio de look por mi parte de regalo por haber salido de las cazadoras-_que! Afrodita no te atrevas paro ya era muy tarde tenia puesto un top negro que solo me tapaba el busto y en mi ombligo mágicamente apareció un pircing de calavera con una chamarra negra encima unos shorts blancos muy cortos con un cinturón negro guantes de cuero negro y botas hasta la rodilla,mi maquillaje era muy simple mis parpados tenían un delineado simple y mis labios estaban llenos de un labial rojo indeleble mi cabello había sido arreglado mágicamente y tenia algunos rayos rojos y azules(n/a:si quieren ver la ropa de thalia , en mi perfil esta el link)-_me gusta ¡! Te ves mala y a la ves tan inocente-_ ya que afrodita me toca aguantarme pero oye el pircing es permanente?_-claro que si thalia sin dolor solo para ti _

Sali de del baño preguntándome que le parecería a nico como me quedaba mi vestimenta pero al verlo me quede momentáneamente flasheada nico vestia un pantalón jean negro ajustado botas de combate negras una camiseta blanca y una chamarra de piel negra que le quedaba extremadamente ajustada –_no debes darme las gracias thalia es solo para tu deleite-_si y que deleite ¡ que que estoy diciendo?

Wow thalia estas increíble –nico me saco de mi ensoñacion y cuando me di cuenta de lo que significada su comentario me quede fría

Si nico igual tu-afu afu respira respira thalia respira

Salimos –hacia donde tu quieras

Fuimos hacia el lobby y me quede fría porque todo el mundo al vernos se quedo momentáneamente flasheado

En el lobby me di cuenta de lo cabrona que puede ser afrodita anabeth venia hacia mi con un vestido blanco con encaje unas sandalias blancas de tiras y sus risos rubios peinados en una coleta baja en su oreja derecha y maquillada muy suavemente ,percy estaba vestido con un abrigo conservador negro un jean negro y unas zapatillas

_Chicos lo siento por el cap tan cortito que les puse pero no he tenido tiempo de escribir como aquí ya comienzan las clases las actualizaciones serán cada dos semanas lo que vestían las chicas y los chicos esta en mi perfil mm sin eso me despido _

_Los quiero_


	14. NOTA DE AUTOR

**_CHICOS LAMENTO NO HABER PUBLICADO ESTA SEMANA PERO ESTUVE MUY ATAREADA CON EL INCIO DE CLASES Y NO HE PODIDO ESCRIBIR, QUIERO TENER UN NOMBRE PARA MIS LECTORES ASI QUE DEJENME UN REVIEW CON OPCIONES ESO Y QUE EL CAP DE ESTA SEMANA LO PUBLICO ELDOMINGO _**

**_LOS QUIERO _**


End file.
